A Gundam's Wing
by Raven e Reminiscence
Summary: Heero-who took over his late father's duties & Relena-who constantly haunts him both begin their walk down the destined paths from which there is no return. 'Rosen' wont settle for L1 & L2 for they want the colonies and Earth for themselves -just updated-
1. Part I

**A Gundam's Wing**

**Episode 01: The Meteor He Saw**

_DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing, its characters, etc. all belong to their rightful owners. The author of this fan fiction, by no mean, receives a profit for this; it's purely for enjoyment._

(Observation Satellite)

"Hey, look at this!" The two other soldiers on duty gathered around the screen. The first soldier scanned the information scrolling on the right side of his screen.  "Objects will reach and enter Earth's gravity in 600 seconds."

"Its is possible that these objects were actually just one and have just broken up?"

"Negative. These reports of the metallic objects confirm that they are all separate." Otto raised an eyebrow at the readouts. "I expected these to be iron ore but I don't know…it could be possible that they are part of the resistance."

"Just in case, report this to Lieutenant Zechs. It's more likely to be apart of an old satellite though. The resistance doesn't even have the support of the people, so it's highly unlikely to be related to them."

"Roger."

(Space ship just outside Earth's Atmosphere)

"A report just came in sir." The soldier handed the Lieutenant a slip of paper.

"Its about meteorites." Lt. Zechs continued reading, "Is this right? It says all the objects are on reentry level."

The soldier shifted nervously, "Is this what HQ warned us about?"

"Operation M. has started. How many can we locate with our radar abilities?"

"Only the one sir." He paused as if trying to remember some thing, "It'll land just northwest of Asia Minor."

"That's good enough for now. Use radar to plot its return and location. It's pointless for soldiers like us to be overworked for meaningless honor."

He threw a picture on his desk onto the floor; the soldier's eyes remained locked on his commander's form, "That's a very blunt statement, sir. Forgive me but I never expected to hear you say something like that."

"It's as I always say…I'm nothing but a soldier."

            Obviously dismissed the soldier saluted and about faced allowing the door to close behind him on his way put.  Zechs eyed the broken glass on the floor before he eventually picked up the broken frame.  _I sacrificed…  Was it really worth it?  Relena…  Was it worth it?_  He rested his head on his arm for a moment.  There was a sweet sound of two siblings laughing, a distant explosion, jolting gun shots, a cascade of musical bells, and it all left a bitter taste rotting in his memories.

(Gundam 01)

"300 seconds to re-entry."

The pilot continued to type until an alarm went off. She stared at the screen. "Commercial shuttle? This wasn't in the database…"

(Commercial Shuttle)

Ambassador Heero Yuy watched his son and quirked an eyebrow as the intercom light came on and a female voice filled the shuttle. "Please remain seated. Atmosphere re-entry will commence momentarily." He checked his seatbelt before looking again to his son who was gazing out into space. "Heero, what's the matter? Don't tell me you don't want to return to Earth."

"Why can't we stay in space?"

"I do feel bad about taking you from here to Earth then back into space, but it is my job."

Heero continued staring out into space, "Next time just make a longer commitment father. " He scowled and sighed, "Father, whats that?" He sits up straighter and watches the unidentified object as his father checked his seatbelt once again.

(Gundam 01)

"Shuttle's speed is 01565. Target is locked on." The pilot, presumably female, watches the screen intently. "Target is threat to 01's re-entry. Solution, target is to be shot down." The pilot's head turns sharply at another alarm, "Damn. It's a patrol craft."

(Zechs' Ship)

"Lt. Zechs, sir, Target is on screen."

The Lt. smirked, "What shuttle is that?"

"Commercial, sir. Ambassador Yuy is on it with his son though." The soldier watched the officer sitting down watching the screen. "Should I get a targeting solution for the target sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary. The commercial shuttle is it front of it; it can't shoot it down with us here. This is supposed to be a secret mission. This is just the beginning phase of Operation M." Zechs watched intently as they as well as the target entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"Shit. The Federation is here…" She types several commands into the control panel. "No choice then."  The pilot presses one last key which then triggers a silent alarm on the left control panel.

"Sir! Target as changed its course!"

Zechs clenched the chair's armrests. "No way! That suicidal!"

One of the nearby soldiers turned from his station. "Sir, target is accelerating. It could be possible that they are trying to get away from us!"

            Zechs grinded his teeth together…_Really?__  Like I didn't know that!_

"At its current speed target should have started to burn up but, sir, they are accelerating even more with out the burn up."

Zechs cursed under his breath. "Record all of this right now, and send this note to Une, our enemy posses advanced technology.

"Father, they are also entering the atmosphere."

Ambassador Yuy looked out the window once more, "It can't be…Operation Meteor?"

"Father?"

"Is this…?"

"It looks like a bird." The Federation's target's shell broke off leaving a fighter.

"Their secret weapon?"

"Sir, we've reached altitude. We can start our maneuvers now."

Zechs continued to study the target, "NO warning shots. Attack it now." He sneered, "Operation M. stops now."

"Sir?" The soldier looked up from the screen to the officer.

"Don't you see? They aren't smuggling a new secret weapon. They are the secret weapon!" Lt Zechs cursed as the target changed course. "I'm going out in my Leo."

"Sir."

"The Federation ship is also carrying mobile suits." The unknown pilot scanned the screen patiently allowing the screen to flash the new data. "They are changing speed to intercept. Orders changed, shooting down enemy craft."  Gripping the controls in hand, she could practically here the screams of the soon to be dead opponents already.   A frown though appears on her face as another data upload flashed onto the screen.

"Damn. Left engines are down." She watches the pilot of the enemy Leo speed towards her. At the last possible second she changes directions and speeds past the Leo and down towards the surface of Earth.

"Sir. Pilot is going down. Should we chase it in our Aries?"

"No. We'll investigate on ground." The Lt. began guideing his Leo back towards the main ship  and adjusted his helmet. "We'll know what exactly is Operation M. when we do."

"And what if it self-destructed?"

"No one wants to die without seeing the beauty of Earth."

The unknown pilot once again types in a command code and the fighter transforms into a suit. She remains stills and quiet, like a frozen statue.

"Sir! It transformed!"

Zechs turned abruptly around, "Impossible. I refused to believe that anyone but the Federation and OZ have that power." He turned to the COM unit. "Horice, take care of it."

"Sir."

Zechs watched on screen as soldier Horice fired to shot at the suit and nothing happened. Two more suits joined Horice and fired more shots till the suit destroys one of the Aries.

The pilot laughs as she moves the suit again, "Just one more!"  Any intention of disregarding the enemy and landing on Earth is completely destroyed at the moment the corners of her mouth turned upward.

Zechs looked on, "Two Aries' with just on shot!" He fires the thrusters outside and catches the suit off guard. "Very interesting if I must say so myself!" The Leo's arms wrapped around the Gundam and sent both of them hurtling into the ocean.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Zechs winced, "Yeah. I'll be fine. What about the data we got?"

"Considering the strength of the armor, I would say it would be made out of Gundanium alloy."

Zechs' suit rises to the surface and he slowly climbs out holding his side where there is at least a fractured rib or two. "A Gundam huh? The Gundam crashed into the ocean floor and even if it did survive, the pilot certainly didn't. After impacting the ocean the force of it tore us apart. I'm lucky that this Leo is equipped for water."

"Federation Marine just radioed in. They want to know if you want to them to go ahead and look for the Mobile suit."

"That'll be fine."

Zechs nodded to an Aries that just dropped a ladder to him. Really it doesn't matter…  _I have a feeling that the end of the Federation has just begun._

(Space Port)

Heero watched him father move through the crowd in front of him. The reporters were desperately trying to get his father's attention for a few comments.

"Ambassador Yuy! Can you spare a few minutes to tell us what you discuss at the Colonial Summit today?"

"What are the colonies demands for the Federation?"

"Please, everyone is anxious to know if they plan to declare war on Earth."

"Just a few minutes of your time sir!"

Heero winced but stood behind his father as a statesman approached.

"Welcome Mr. Yuy. A car is waiting outside from the Defense Department."

"So soon? My son…"

"There is a car waiting for your son too sir."

Heero looked up at his father, "Don't worry dad. I know how to get home."

"Sir, we need to leave now, General Septem is waiting."

He watched his father drive away before telling the driver he wouldn't require his services.  Besides, he would prefer the solitary walk home.  Heero kicked a rock in front of him as he walked down the promenade. _Father…There's always something else to grab you attention…you didn't even say goodbye or happy birthday son._ He gazes down to the beach to only notice someone lying face down on the beach. _A soldier?_ He rushes over and pushes the soldier on their back and proceeds to remove their helmet. _A spacesuit…a girl?!__ Should I all father?_

(Private Study Room)

Zechs looked into the monitor at his long-time friend and commander Treize.

"You lost three suits?"

"Yes."

"That's doesn't sound like you." He rubs the bridge of his nose in irritation, "I'm going to have a heck of a time explaining this to the Federation leaders-"

"The enemy turned out to be a suit made out of Gundanium alloy."

"What?"

"And if it was built on a colony…"

"So what you are saying is that it's a Gundam."

"Yes. What else could it be? The Federation Marine is trying to locate it now."

"Tell them we'll take care of it now. I'll send a sea unit over ASAP. You'll be in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"The clock is ticking, my friend. I don't want to unnecessarily provoke the leaders."

"I'm aware of that."

(Beach next to Space Port)

_She couldn't be older than me…_ He brushes her hair out of her face as she groans regaining consciousness. "Hey don't move an ambulance is coming…" These words jolted her out of her reverie, and she leapt to her feet covering her face with her hand."

"Did you see?"

Heero blinked, "What are you…"

"Did you see it?  Did you see me?  My face?" Her voice had risen and her blue eyes glared at him.  The hand at her side began reaching into a hidden pocket on her suit.

Heero looks up as ambulance personnel arrive and begins rushing forward toward beach and the furious female before him. The pilot rushes forward as the personnel attempt to touch her and continues to neutralize anyone she systemically found to be an immediate threat. He stands up and starts running towards her as she settles into the ambulance and stomps on the accelerator. He can't help but grin and slightly bow to the retreating vehicle, "I am Heero Yuy, and you are?"  He briefly considers calling for help for the medical personnel before shrugging his shoulders.  _Someone will find them soon enough._

"Sir!"

Zechs looks up from a folder, "Yes, What is it?"

"Reports are coming in, the Guam, Dover, Arabian, and Eastern China bases are all been attacked."

"What about the deep sea unit?"

"No word yet sir."

"Well the mobile suit isn't going anywhere. I guess we're lucky, we're they only ones that encountered a Gundam and are still among the living."

(Lecture Hall)

"Good morning."

"Hey Heero!" Heero grinned as one of his classmates sat down next to him. "Nice of you to join us again."

Heero nodded and looked down towards the door and blinked when his teacher for first block walked in with a new student by her side. _That's her…_

"Alright class, settle down. We have a new student."

"Relena Dorlain. Nice to met you." She inclined her head, and climbed the steps to her seat next to Heero after the teacher assigned it to her.

_It's her. I'm sure of it. _"Nice to met you, Relena."

Relena glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore him. She leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Stay with the mission 01.  Her mentor's voice rang through her mind allowing her to shut out everything else.  Stay with the mission.

(Outside, School has ended)

"Relena!" Heero runs in front of her and holds out a piece of paper. "I know you're new here…"

Relena gazes at him as several of Heero's friends walk up and grin as Heero passes a note to her note containing his number. She studies the note carefully before rolling it up into a ball dropping it to the floor as she starts walking away.

"What did I do?"

She brushes his arm slightly as she walks past him ignoring the jeers from his friends.  "If you compromise _any thing_, I will kill you Heero Yuy.  Make no doubt about it.  Death is the only thing certain in life."

Heero freezes as her monotone voice fades away. _What the hell…  _His best friend makes one more final jeer towards her before turning to Heero.

            "Well that was a waste of time.  Pizza Heero?"

            "Huh?"

            "Do you want to go out for pizza with us."

            "Did she just say that she was going to kill me?"

            "Relax buddy.  Girls always get moody that time of the month."  He laughed before moving away to join the rest of the tight group of friends.

            Heero alone remained a moment later, "I could have sworn she had promised to kill me."

**Episode 02: The Gundam Called Deathsythe**

_"Generations ago, with a great dream for the future, humankind departed from planet earth, seeking a life on space colonies. But as time went by, the World Federation brought the colonies under its control, one after another using its overwhelming military power in the name of peace and justice. After Colony, Year 195. The beginning of Operation Meteor. It was a secret operation by a few colonies which tried to stand against the Federation. The operation was to secretly smuggle specially camouflaged combat weapons onto the earth. However, the operation had been detected by Federation leaders."_

_- Gundam Wing Narration Episode 02_

(Fencing Hall, School)

"You know, Heero really is a nice guy and I don't see why you had to crumble his letter up like that. As Heero's friend I have to disapprove of you and your behavior." The blank haired youth scowled, "Don't you even regret what you said?"

Relena moved forward, her hair streaming out behind her as she disarmed her opponent, "I don't have to justify myself to you." She gave the next student her foil and then took the fencing helmet off, leaving the rest of the students to stare and whisper about her as she departed.

"That's Relena huh?"

"Yep. Hard to believe that anyone would even want to turn Heero down."

"She's not worth it if you ask me…"

(Computer Room, School)

Relena brushed her hair over her shoulder as she read off the screen.

"… Pisces and Cancer? Those are new. ETA from here to Naval Base 20 minutes…not bad." She closed the screen and inserted a disk into the computer. "Records for Relena Dorlain are cleared. Tuition is paid in full…" She leaned back and watched the screen, "…It's time."

Heero watched the scenery move by as he though to himself, "Is it because I know too much? Or maybe its because I know her…" He snorts, "Finally a girl that can keep secrets and she wants to kill me."

Pagen looks up into the rear view mirror laughing, "Troubles with a girl friend Master Yuy?"

Heero scowled, "You could say that."

(Naval Base)

"Shit. This isn't going to set off the self destruction system." Relena cleaned her hands off on her black jeans and afterwards listened to the radio she had "picked up."

"Sir! Metallic Response at 185,00 ft below surface!"

"Launch Pisces and Cancer."

Relena sat back down on the deck again and stopped when she heard on the radio the soldiers' message for back up.

"I repeat we are being fired on. Please send back up-"

"The unidentified enemy has fired -"

The transmission stopped as the suit was eliminated by the unidentified black Mobile Suit. The sounds of underwater explosions echoed into the radio hauntingly.

"What is it?" Zechs looked alarmingly to one of his soldiers.

"Data reads that it's a Gundam sir."

"The same one?"

"No sir, a different one! It's on the flight deck now."

"Sorry to crash the party but anyone who sees me must die!" The pilot swings his scythe and efficiently destroys another carrier.

(Heero's Home)

"Dad? Are you leaving again?"

"Heero, I'm sorry but something's come up…"

Heero's mom came in from another room carrying a case, "You can still have your party though love."

Heero winced at his mother's nickname for him, "Its okay. I understand."

Mr. Yuy smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder, "Good boy. Here do me a favor and hold these pictures while I get my coat on alright?"

Heero nodded and almost took a step back when he saw the pictures of an all too familiar meteorite in front of him. As his father was saying goodbye to his mother Heero read the press release on the meteorites. _But these are a bunch of lies… Relena was in that falling object. Everything about her confirms all the rumors about the colony alliance. _

(A camp somewhere in a desert)

"So tell me Master Quatre, how do you like Earth so far?"

The one known as Quatre drained his cup, "Wonderful. It's great. The Earth… It's just so beautiful…"

(Heero's Home)

"Great party Heero! Too bad Relena didn't stay for it."

Heero took another drink from his cup and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't stay for it?"

Heero paused, "What do you mean?"

Erik laughed, "Come on man like you didn't know, Relena pulled out of school earlier today."

Heero dropped his cup and managed to shout out he would be back as he ran to the only possible place Relena could be, the Naval Base finishing off her mission. _Damn… Relena… What the hell are you planning?_

(Underwater)

A soldier leading the new Pisces and Cancer party stopped suddenly as they searched for their second target, "There's the rigging ahead of us."

"Top side reports no other metallic signatures around us."

"Alright, ready the wires and floats."

"Roger."

Will shirted nervously as a light came towards them, and with a flash momentarily blinded him and his crew. "What the hell?" He guided his suit back, "What is that light?"

"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" The crackling on the radio signified that Will's second in command had been killed along with his suit.

"No thermal weapon could work underwater! Lt. Zechs its-"

Duo Maxwell sighed and he turned away from the exploding MS. "Those are the new models? They're good." He moved Deathsythe again so he could see the MS lying on the ocean floor, "Hey now that suit doesn't look that bad either. Guess I could use it for my backup."

(Naval Base)

Relena ignored the soldiers running frantically and continued wiring the missiles. She connected two blue wires together ignoring some voice that was calling out to her.

"Relena? What the hell are you doing here? And who the hell are you?"

At the sound of her name, she stood up and placed her right hand on her hip. "What is it Mr. Yuy?"

"Relena, what are you doing here?"

From the small of her back Relena produced a small gun and pointed it at Heero. "You know way too much Mr. Yuy. It was possible to have let you live if you had minded your own business, but now you know too much." She aimed the gun to Heero's heart, "Goodbye Heero Yuy."

Heero stiffened and closed his eyes as the sound of a gun went off and surprisingly didn't feel any pain. He opened them to see an intruder holding a gun pointed at Relena. Relena clutched her right arm to her side the gun lying a few yards away.

"Relena!"

Relena backs away from Heero and keeps both him and the intruder in her eyesight. "Who?!"

The intruder readjusts his eyesight, "Seems to me you're more than what you seem to be miss."

Heero watched the two pilots glare at each other.

Relena lunged for the gun and cursed as the other pilot shot her once again.

"I wouldn't do that again. I don't want to hurt you anymore than what I have to."

"Hey, whats your problem she's only a girl!"

Relena glared at Heero for the obvious attack on her abilities.

"Wait a minute. I just saved your life from psycho bitch here and I'M the bad guy?!"

Heero moved over to Relena and tore his shirt into pieces to make bandages for Relena. He helps her stand ignoring her glares that screamed 'how dare you think I'm useless for being a girl.'

Both looked up however, when the alarm on Duo's wrist went off.

"What the…"

Duo grinned and shined a light directly into Heero's eyes, "I have no idea what's going on here but you had better leave for your own sake."

Relena pushed Heero away and lunged for the missiles.

"I warned you!" Duo got Relena in his eyesight again and shot her once more.

"That's my mobile suit!" Relena reaches the control pad and launches the missiles.

Duo, obviously upset, shoots Relena once more. "You Bitch! What do you think you're doing?"

Duo cringes as the missiles hit both Deathsythe and Wing. _She knows about the Gundam's self-destruct system. But, she couldn't be the pilot… Could she?!_

Distracted, Duo failed to Relena plunge into the water seemingly lifeless, and Heero fade away into the shadows, "Just who are these people?"

(Underwater)

"Lt. Zechs, We can't restore communications with either Pisces or Cancer."

Lieutenant Zechs watched the communications failed screen with no less than mild interest. "So, no one who sees a Gundam lives huh? I for one refuse to accept that." 

**Episode 03: Five Gundams Confirmed**

_"Generations ago, with a great dream for the future, humankind departed from planet earth, seeking a life on space colonies. But as time went by, the World Federation brought the colonies under its control, one after another using its overwhelming military power in the name of peace and justice. After Colony, Year 195. The beginning of Operation Meteor. It was a secret operation by a few colonies which tried to stand against the Federation. The operation was to secretly smuggle specially camouflaged combat weapons onto the earth. However, the operation had been detected by Federation leaders..."_

 (At a luxurious mansion)

Treize looked at the rifle on his desk and dropped the cleaning rag on it. "So… we're still one step behind them?" He looked at the view screen.

"We still don't know what their objectives are. But my guts are telling me that the base to watch next is the Mediterranean base." Zechs ruffled some paper before looking at the screen again.  "That's were all the Leo types are being built. I know the Armed Forces are doing their best to find the enemy but I think it's time we gave them some help.  It wouldn't hurt at least.  We could, possibly,  send the Middles East Aries Unit, but, considering the difference between the two, it's extrememly likely that it will be difficult for us to work together with the Federation armed forces."

"And by your expression I see that you want to go too."

Zechs smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Well, get going. I'll expect good news from you."

 (Underwater Base)

"You know, Cancer was a state of the art OZ Mobile Suit and still, it was no match for a Gundam." Zechs stood beside one of his men and thoughtfully looked at one of the Cancer suits.  "It's disappointing. How knew how dangerous the Gundams could be?  Five of my own men died…It was a great loss for this unit."

"What should we do Lieutenant?"

"We are going to go after every one of those damn Gundams. The Federation Navy will take care of this investigation."

Zechs turned around abruptly and eyed the remains of one of the Cancer suits, "It's strange…they always do things that are beyond our imagination. They never seem to use the same kind of tactics that we use.

 (Federation Naval Hospital)

The white-garbed doctor, with pen in hand, wrote down her patient's vitals as she stood beside their hospital bed. "…Respirations are at 27, Pulse is 57, Blood Pressure is 100 over 60, and Body Temperature is 34.5 degrees Celsius and rising….

The doctor stopped and a woman, also wearing white, asked, "What is it?"

"I thought she moved Sally."

Sally watched the patient carefully for a few moments before continuing, "Keep monitoring her."

_Am I captured…? The third Federation Naval Hospital …50th floor…ICU…_ Relena mentally groaned, she hated being shot.

"Major Sally, there's a call for you."

Sally nodded as she accepted the call and turned to the soldier on the view screen. "Any luck on the disk?"

"None. I can't open it with any access code that I can think of."

"I thought the Federation's Main computer could open any file…"

The Doctor eyed Sally curiously "The girl had it right?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible that she one of the rebel's spies?"

"Don't jump to conclusions. It's a miracle she's even alive. Over 200 traces of broken bones, and yet the only visible scar is from the gun wounds. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Should I give her 1 cc of the mind relaxant?"

"No, We have no idea how it will affect a girl of her age." Sally tapped her pen on the desk before speaking again, "For all we know the relaxant could poison her mind."

 (Outside Hospital)

Duo held the phone up by his shoulder as he doodled on the telephone booth, "…It's time to visit the patient."

 (Onboard Aircraft)

"I suppose the Indus Supplement Base will be the next target." Zechs looked at the map before him.

"Should go and help them sir?"

"No, all we can do now is hope that they manage it well."

 (Indus Supplement Base)

The unidentified pilot, watched on, as the base exploded, "How disappointing they weren't even prepared."

 (Third Federation Naval Hospital)

Heero looked around the corner as the nurse just finished telling him that he couldn't see Relena. "Is she that bad off?"

"Did you bring her in?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, wait here a moment okay?"

Heero sifted uncomfortably on his feet and watched as the nurse hurriedly talked to a taller woman and the taller woman walked over to him and held her hand out.

"Hello, I am Major Sally Po, Medical Officer. Would you mind telling me about your friend?"

"…My friend?"

"There's no change in vitals."

Relena struggled with her restraints and mentally cursed as a machine in the corner jumped to life. She opened her eyes to see the same jerk that shot her!

He grinned and waved to her while speaking in a hushed voice.  "Even a woman knows when to be quiet. I'm sure you're a trained soldier like myself. I'm impressed. You've been awake all this time without changing your pulse or breathing pattern. I want to ask you some questions, then, maybe, I might get you out of here."

Heero sifted as the elevator made its ascent.

"What your name anyhow?"

"Heero Yuy."

"You're the Ambassadors…"

"temperamental  brat?"

"Your not offended?"

"People think what they want. Can I see Relena now?"

"That's her name?"

"Yes, I've only known her for a few days though…"

Heero abruptly stopped as he entered the room and saw Relena strapped down to a table. "What are you doing to her?"

"We had to restrain her. Its not hurting her, I assure you." Sally turned towards one of her staff members, "Any change?"

"None."

"But if you don't know who she is…then she's not a Federation soldier then…"

Sally tugged on Heero's arm, "We better go downstairs."

"What the-"

Heero grabbed a rail as the shock wave of the explosion moved through the area.

"Hey come one girl, 'fore they get up."

"Get Major Po, the patient is escaping!"

"Shit. Stupid knife."

Relena took the knife out of Duo's hand with her free hand and finished cutting the restraints off.

"Come on! This way!"

Relena cursed, as she had to run faster to keep up with her 'savior'. As Duo threw a bomb that easily opened a new escape route for them both, Relena covered her face from the flying glass.

Duo grinned and whooped as he opened his parachute and sputtered when he saw Relena had yet to open hers. "Hey what are you doing? Open your parachute! Damn, don't waste anymore time!"

Sally and Heero ran to the now 'open' window and looked down.

"I don't believe it."

Heero cursed when he saw that Relena had yet to open her parachute, "Relena!"

Duo cursed as Relena opened her parachute, "It's too late!"

Relena collides into a cliff and then falls to the beach where after a few seconds she stands up and looks up to where she knew Heero was. "How could I be alive…?"

Duo landed next to Relena and pulled her away, "Come one let's go. I know you'd rather die, but if you couldn't die after that, you better come up with a really good way to kill yourself. It may be corny but all you can do is trust me right now.''

 (Corsica Base)

"Its huge…"

"It is an older machine, but when you sent us that data on that Gundam it reminded me of this. This is the only machine that has features compare to the Gundam's. I don't know it's details but I do know it has a stronger structure that's why its so large. I believe it's called Tallgeese."

Zechs eyed the suit in front of him before turning to Berker, "If it were to be finished, could it compete with the Gundam?"

-Outside-

"The enemies will come!"

"The enemies will come? No fool would challenge a heavy guard?!"

Zechs couldn't help but to smirk, "The fool has come."

"Confirmed enemy attack."

"But there's only one…"

Berker grimaced, "One may be enough."

"Sir, there is no radar response!"

Pilot Cathy Barton eyed the battle before her, "In a strategy against fewer enemies, it is usually effective to cut off their retreat, surround them, and lay down intense fire. The commander's decisions should be considered a textbook maneuver, but… he should have waited to see what his enemy was capable of first. Catherine urged her suit Heavy Arms into battle then easily eliminating the enemy till Heavy arms ran out of bullets.

"Sir, enemy suit is out of bullets!"

"Don't assume anything soldier!" Berker shouted as the soldier launched himself into an attack on the enemy. "You fool!"

Cathy watched as the Leo came towards her, "I guess this is my end…" She opened her eyes as she left the Leo that would have killed her explode right in front of her suit. She watched on in amazement and many suits filled the area.

Lunging at the leader she locked arms with it allowing time for Zechs and several others to escape.

"Stop it!"

The suit disengaged himself from her and the pilot open the door to his cockpit, and stepped out. "This is wrong! We shouldn't be fighting!"

Cathy watched in amazement as the pilot bowed to her even though she was still inside Heavy Arms. She opened the hatch and stepped out hand raised in retreat.

Quatre smiled, "It's okay. I'm the one who first came out to show my trust in you!"

Cathy lowered her hands as stared at the blonde pilot thoughtfully.

 (Undisclosed Location)

"See there she is good as new if I might add. I couldn't believe that a girl was the pilot of this beauty." Duo grinned at the suit and turned toward Relena and abruptly dropped his grin. There, leaning against a wall, was Relena, setting her broken leg. "I've had enough. Who sets their own broken bones? Relena come on stop that! I just had lunch!"

**Episode 04: The Nightmare at Victoria** ****

"Corsica Base has just reported in sir." The soldier stood in front of Lt. Zechs at attention. "No more signs of the enemy. But all facilities have received anywhere from 35 to 55 % of damage." The soldier hands his Lt. a stack of papers, "And sir, we have Victoria base on the line."

Zechs nodded, "I'll see to it. Dismissed." He waited till the soldier left before he turned the view screen on.

"Long time no see Zechs."

"You're looking well Noin."

She grins and leans back in her chair. "Same to you. You know I've heard a lot of stories about you. The 'Lightning Barons's fame has reach us even here in Victoria."

"I think it makes colleagues think too much of you."

"Yah well, fame does have its ups."

"You know, I hear about you too. How your students are always the top of their class, I even heard the Federation wanted you to come and teach their students. But, I'm slightly confused, you used to hate war. How did you ever become an instructor at the academy?"

Noin smiled softly and leaned forward. Without even looking at the screen she responds, "I just…like space…"

Noin watched her students work in the simulator with as much interest as she could but her mind kept wondering. It was no matter though she reasoned; time enough to worry about that later. She growled as one of her students make a mistake she expected out of a newbie, "What are you doing? You can't afford not to think. Lieutenant Zechs will be here soon! Shape up! I don't want anyone to be an embarrassment for Victoria!"

The student winced and his commander's words, "the Lightning Baron is coming here?! I'm going to try harder!"

Noin nodded and moved on, "See that you do." _Zechs…Its been a year and 22 days…Are you the same Zechs?  Or have you even grown more colder with time?_

 (Zechs' Ship)

"Otto, are you saying it disappeared?"

"Yes. It was the only MS that we knew the location of. Shortly after it crossed the equator we lost its location."

"So that would mean it's objective is Noin's Taurus'.

"The Federation is careless. Even children know that Taurus' are being built at Victoria."

Zechs shook his head and handed Otto a drink. "Only Noin…"

"She's an old classmate of your right?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows. You both hold the highest marks at the academy. Noin is only a few marks under you. No one has yet to beat your marks sir."

"She always provided me the opportunities for great honor…She always sought second place. And now it would seem I need her help again…" Zechs smiled slightly and raised his glass in a salute of his old classmate before drowning the fiery liquid.

 (Victoria base, Graduation day)

"I want to commend you all for your efforts. Today, you are graduating the academy. You all did well. Now, each and every one of you are proud members of the Specials." She stood back and waved her arm towards new suits standing in the background. "These are your machines and the targets of your enemy. Therefore, as your first mission, as commanders in OZ, get all these machines off this base immediately!"

First Class Special Alex snorted, "Isn't that the transportation unit is for?"

"You idiot!" Noin narrowed her eyes and slapped her arrogant graduating student. "I did not train a soldier who can not and will not take care of his own machine! You are to remain with your units. You seem to not realize that the enemy of your machines is also your enemy. Move out now!"  
The soldiers saluted their commander and also Lt. Zechs' plane as it landed before running off to start their missions.

 (8p.m., same day, on base at a bar)

"When will the entire Taurus unit be shipped out?"

"0700 hours, tomorrow morning. Half should be gone by 0530."

"That's cutting it a little tight Noin."

Noin shrugs her shoulders before propping her head up with her arm, "I heard the Gundams aren't detectable by radar so I increased the watch."

"That's a right decision to make. Good job."

Noin glanced at her companion, "Thank you for the compliment Lt. Zechs."

"Its Zechs Noin." Zechs watched his old classmate with mild concern, "I hope you aren't getting too attached to your students Noin. It makes it more difficult then to let them go."

"Many thanks for the concern, but my students are never going to die. They aren't trained to die. The human life isn't comparable to war."

"I've seen many of my men die Noin, I have to disagree."

"Any operation that has even the slightest possibility of casualties should be considered flawed to being with." She perks up and reached for the phone behind the counter as it continues to ring. "Noin. Yes. Alright." She blinks and hands the phone to Zechs. "Its Lt. Otto."

"Yes Otto?"

"I'm at the repair bay. The mechanics here are amazed. Tallgeese is even more advanced than what we originally thought. It'll still take a month or two to complete it though."

"I see. Thank you for all your efforts."

 (0400 hours (4 am) next morning)

The early morning explosions, fires, and shock waves drove Noin from her sleep. Only partially dressed for duty she stops the closest soldier, "What going on."

"Cadet Dormitories were bombed. It's an enemy attack"

"What?!" She curses as runs in the fastest direction to the dorms. "All those..." She stops as she enters a room that held the latest graduates. "Alex…" She knelt down next to him and squeezed his hand as he smiled at her.

"Ma'am … I'd like to go to space…"

Noin looks away as his eyes drop and his body stiffens. "Search the base! Open fire on contact of the enemy! Kill all of them! Leo unit is to advance first. The enemy has to be still around."

Noin cursed herself as she ran to the control room. She should have seen this coming! "Is Lt. Zechs alright?"

"South Wing isn't damaged. He said he would be right over."

"Fine." She scowls once more before picking up the microphone next to her and turning it on. "The enemy's objective is to destroy the Taurus', get them off base now!"

She turned to the next soldier. "I'm taking control of the MS unit."

Noin turned her MS away from the damage the of the cadet dorm and instead focused on her new objective. "Report in."

"No movement here. Everything is normal."

"Power plant is secure."

Noin growled, "Turn all thermal sensors on the base on!" She cans the vid before her and grins wolfishly, "There he is! Prep the suits and chase the enemy!" She powers her MS up and she follows the enemy who is escaping on a motorbike, "Stop! Or I'll shot you! There is no chance of escape! Are there anymore…. The Gundam!"

"Control, ready the Space Beam Cannon!"

"But its not designed for ground battle!"

"Never mind that all I need is one shot!"

The soldier turned away from the vid and to Zechs, "Sir?"

Zechs nodded, his attention focused on Noin, _Noin__…what are you doing?_

"Stop you dirty traitor!" Noin snarled as she locked on to the biker and fired throwing him off the bike. "Going after the pilots instead of… what kind of man are you?"

The pilot stands up and brushes himself off and raises him arms, _I know that line from somewhere…_

"What it can't be!" Noin focuses onto the pilot. "A child single-handedly destroyed our base?"

The pilot smirked, "A woman? Then…it's not over yet!" He throws a explosive towards Noin before running back to the motorbike and escaping.

"He's alone, and about 14 or 15 years old…" She refocuses the vid screen and sees a suit rise up from the forest, "Is that him?"

"I have enemy on screen and firing!"

Noin cursed, "No soldier, wait!"

"Lt. Noin? Why?"

The Gundam pilot fired mercilessly, "Because she's a woman that why!"

Zechs narrowed his eyes, "Calm down. The enemy isn't moving this way. There is no need for you to send the Taurus' out now."

"Nevermind! Cargo plane #2 out first! Lt. Zechs, you will stand before a court martial!"

"As long as you make a decision with a controlled mind, you won't regret the decision you make even if it's wrong."

Noin turned her attention towards the radio as she heard the cargo ship take off. "No!"

The Gundam pilot looks up, shoots the ship down, and turns back to Noin. "Woman! Are you listening to me! Woman! Because of my age you underestimated me. You have proved yourself to be inexperienced. I refused to kill weaklings and women!"

Noin winced, "Shit! SHIT!"

 (Hangar with Deathsythe and Wing)

Relena sat in the cockpit of her gundam while checking the stats of Wing. "Insulation 2800…it can be fixed." She took note of Duo's presence and went back to work.

"Hey! You know if you would let us help it would be much easier. You don't need to be so stubborn!" Duo placed in hands on his hips as he watched his fellow Gundam pilot.

"Its simple. I don't want strangers touching my suit."

"I saved you life. I'm not a stranger!" The glare he received told him other wise. "You have no replacement parts…" He jumped up and gradually made his way towards Relena. "NO matter how good you are, you can't repair this without any parts. Machines aren't that same as broken arms and legs… Hey, are you even paying attention to me?" Duo sat down on the cockpits door. "You're antisocial, stubborn, uncooperative, unpredictable... If I was you I would already be trying to find a way to kill myself.

"Hey!"

Duo scowled, "What is it? You changed your mind? Well too late!"

"I want you to shut up for a while."

"Uh huh. Well, sorry to bother you and point this out but, you are in my hangar!" He grinned at Relena, "Do you have a boy friend or was that boy at the base it?"

Relena scowled and turned her attention back to her work when an alarm went off. "A new mission… A ship transporting Gundanium alloy… Roger. I'll intercept it tomorrow morning."

"How you going to do that huh? You're suit is as good as trash."

"It won't be tomorrow."

"Sure, sure… _NO way she's anything else but one of us…She'll blow herself up if she fails this one…_

 (Private Meeting)

"Well, from Col. Treize's report it did turn out to be made of Gundanium alloy." General Septem carefully watched the faces of those around the table. "To my understanding it can only be synthesized in zero gravity."

"So then it was sent to the Earth from the colonies."

Ambassador Yuy mentally sighed, how could they possibly know about the alloy…? "This whole thing is only the result from a few rebelling colonies. We cannot afford to antagonize the other colonies by treating all of them as a bunch of rebels."

The only bald politician in the room pounded on the table, "They antagonized us first! Let's just get rid of all of them!"

Ambassador Yuy shook his head, "There are many colonies that want nothing more than to make peace with the Federation."

General Septem watched Yuy with hidden contempt, "WE want peace too, but I don't see any colonies making an attempt for peaceful solutions."

"They do! This all started when the Federation brought the colonies under their control by using unnecessary military power."

Another politician pounded the table causing his toupee to fall off, "Is that all you have to say Ambassador Yuy?! Tell me are you a spy for the rebels, trying to overthrow us?"

"What are you saying?"

"Thank you for your opinions Ambassador Yuy but I think you should leave now."

Mr. Yuy stood up and looked at the men at the table, "Don't you even realize? The only dangerous people are those of you who are sitting down at this table now!"

The politician who basically accused Yuy of treason leaped to his feet and grabbed the ambassador by his throat, "Haven't you said enough for tonight?!"

Colonial Treize watched Lady Une as she entered the room. It was dimly lit a "I must say Lady that I could not agree more with assembling the forces at Lagrange point."

"Yes, it turned out to be very effective…"

"Lieutenant Zechs always does an excellent job…" He smiled gracefully as Lady Une sat across from him, "Oh and Lady about our dear Ambassador…"

"As you wish sir."

"And Lady…Good work."

 (Just outside Gundam Hangar)

"What?" He yawns and rubs his eyes as Wing takes off, "Don't tell me she actually repaired that thing in one night!"

He snorted and shook his head, "Damn, she certainly is something."

"Duo!"

"Oh hey there M-"

"It's the Gundam. She took all the parts from Deathsythe."

"What?!" Duo ran back inside to see Deathsythe lying on the floor, various parts missing. "Geez, that's what I get for trusting her! Shit!" He was about to walk away when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Curious, he picked it up. _Duo- Thanks for the parts. I owe you one. -Relena_

Duo smirked, "Yeah you could say you owe me one."

 (Rebel Desert Base)

"Cathy?"

The pilot of the Gundam Heavy Arms looked up, and was startled to see Quatre handing her a flute.

"You know how to play?"

She accepted the instrument was watched Quatre for a few moments as he started to play on his violin before joining in. As she played she closed her eyes and thought back to home, _Brother…what are you doing now?_

 (Victoria Base)

Noin looked up at the door, "Come in." She blinked, "Zechs…"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine… I'm just torn apart."

He sat down next to her on her bed, "Noin… I'm glad you're alright."

"Because if I had died I would be respectively promoted to a rank in front of you?"

"You'll be fine."

"Zechs, let me join you, I…I have a score to settle with the Gundam. I must wipe my disgrace away…"

"I have to get back too… I can no longer let them do whatever they want."

"sir…?"

"Besides, I'd feel better with you there beside me."

Noin smiled and inclined her head, "Zechs…"

The pilot growled, "Damn, I feel empty even after I win… Stupid woman had to underestimate me…" He directed his attention to the radio next to him, "Wufei here. Yeah…No problem."

**Episode 05: Son of an Ambassador**

(Undisclosed location)

She watched as Heero ran in front of her and fought her instincts to punch him for getting into her way.

"Relena!"

He holds out a piece of paper to me…

"I know you're new here at school…"

Curious, I take the note and briefly reading it before tearing it up. I walk away purposefully right next to him.

"What did I do?"

I know I must push him away…Its for the good of both of us…  I can't say I didn't mean to be mean towards him though.

"Ah!" I gasp for breath as I force myself to wake up from the dream. I stand up and look at the star lit sky. "…You saw me…"

 (Space Shuttle)

"You know Ambassador Yuy, I'm honored to be escorting you." Lady Une smiled at the man before her not paying attention to the fact that he's ignoring her. "I'm only trying to make polite conversation."

"I have nothing to say to people like you." Yuy sifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But I'm just following orders to attend you. I hope you don't hate me personally."

Yuy turned around to catch a glance of his son, "Heero be sure to get a good look outside. And remember how beautiful Earth looks from afar."

Lady Une watched the father-son exchange with distain. _You had better take your own last look Yuy._

 (Undisclosed Location)

"I'm to protect the Ambassador's son?" Relena scowled at the screen. "I don't think—"

            The screen bleeped again and she looked away is distain.  "I hate…"

 (Colony Space Port)

"Lady Une, Ambassador, we are pleased to see you both."

The two men nodded and moved to show them to the cars, "These rumors are getting extremely out of hand."

Lady Une smiled, "That's why we're here, to investigate these rumors."

"And of course hope that they aren't true, right Lady Une?"

One of the men stuttered, "I can certainly say that no one I know wants to invade Earth."

Lady Une smiled once more, "It could be a rumor or not… Of course I hope it really is just a rumor."

Yuy watched the woman in front of him, _Sure__ you do Une…_

Heero watched his father enter the conference room wondering if he should tell him what he knew about Relena. _But would father make me give the information up to the Federation…_Vaguely, he could here Une voice down to the hall.

"Ten seconds, and everything will start again. Who are they to advocate peace?"

_Ten seconds… Do they mean to… Father!!_

Heero grunted as he was thrown back against the wall. After most of the dust settled he made his way towards the now destroyed room. "Father?"

He shuffled through much of the debris until he came across his father's dying form. "Father! Who did this?"

Yuy smiled up at his son, "It doesn't matter and yet it does… OZ… I thought they would wait a little longer." He coughed violently splattering Heero with his blood, "Carry on my work, son…"

Heero stared at his father's still form. "Father!" Distantly he felt someone pull on his shirt. "Relena? … What are you doing here?"

She cursed as she heard footsteps running down the hall. "Take this and put it on, stay behind me!" She held her gun out steady and shot the first soldier that came through the door. Soon, though, the shots stopped as a female voice called out orders to the men.

"I understand that you have the late Ambassadors son. Give him over and I might forget seeing you."

"No." Relena tightened her hold on the gun.

"Oh, I see…you must be one of _them…_" Relena snarled and fired the gun again, the first shot aimed for Une, the rest at the soldiers as she fell back to the windows and jumped out taking Heero with her.

Relena pulled the string, deploying the chute from Heero's pack. When they were close enough to the ground, she detached the suit and expertly dropped them into a waiting car, speeding away from the rain of bullets.

"The hell?"

"Get down Heero," Relena glanced momentarily down at him. "I'm sorry about you father if I had known …" Relena stopped herself. She couldn't say that, because it wasn't true. Her mission had nothing to do with the Ambassador, only his son.

 (Naval Base)

"Your suit's been fixed Duo."

Duo Maxwell grinned and hopped down from the windowsill. "Thanks a lot! You even managed to get it repaired before the next mission."

Howard chuckled, "You don't have to thank me…Just pay me as usual. You know, you're my best client."

Duo grinned good naturedly, "Well this one you have to thank a friend of mine for. She wrecked it this time."

Howard's laugh caused Duo's grin to enlarge, "Well then I would like to meet her and thank her personally."

 (Zechs' Ship)

"Well it should start any minute now…"

Noin glanced over to her old classmate, "Question is will they buy it?"

 (Hidden Bunker)

Heero groaned as he woke up, "uh…" An older man approached him and held out two capsules in one hand and a glass of water in a metallic hand. Heero blinked startled, "Where's Relena?"

The man watched him passively, "She told you her name?"

"Not really…"

He sat the drink and medicine down on the table next to the bed Heero was lying on, "I think you had better explain."

 (Shuttle)

Relena cursed as she flew the shuttle back to Earth. She would be lucky of she got back in time. Desperately, she turned the news on to distract her thoughts away from her last mission.

"In space today, while attending a meeting, Ambassador Heero Yuy and other delegates were assassinated. An interview with Col. Une on site revealed the suspicion that this was a terrorist attack. The Ambassador's son, also named Heero, who was present the time of the explosion, has been reported missing. Reports say that when Federation soldiers accompanying Lady Une entered the room they saw this girl take the Ambassador's son and flee from the scene. Ambassador Yuy was a strong advocate for peace….

Relena turned the screen off and closed her eyes, _shit…fucking cameras always make thing difficult._

 (Zechs' Quarters)

"Lady Une is a very good actor."

"Zechs, won't anyone find it suspicious that Lady Une was conveniently on site to give an interview?"

Zechs shook his head, "No…Wait a minute…"

"What is it?"

"That girl…Noin do you see her?"

"It can't be…"

"It can…" Zechs watched the vid of a blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes drag the late Ambassador's son with her out the window. "…. Relena…?  How?"

 (Car)

Heero watched the man beside him with metallic hand as a supposed Rebellion officer drove the car through the dark streets of the colony.

"Many call me Doctor "J". Whether you believe me or not…I'm actually a scientist."

"And you sent Relena to Earth to fight?"

"You're very perceptive. Yes I did. I'm surprised that she was in your class. Tell me did she do well?"

"What is it that you are trying to make her do?"

"She is speaking for us."

"You're nuts."

Doctor J adjusted the glasses on her nose, "You can't judge me until you've been in my position boy. What Relena is doing is for the sake of the colonies. Relena is merely eliminating those who want a war."

"By starting a war? Solutions like this never lead to peace!"

"But it does! Only the people can start a war, and only the people can stop a war."

"There are other ways…"

"Tell that to OZ."

"OZ?"

Doctor J looked out of the window, "You know them?"

"Father mention them before he died."

"OZ is slowly but surely taking over the Federation. Killing your father was only their first step."

"And Relena fights them? But why her!?"

"I can't tell you that…"

But…"

 (N. Pacific Supply Base)

"Nice of you to join me Relena." Duo radioed as Wing landed a short distance away from him. Scowling when she radioed back, "If I had known you wouldn't have been here I wouldn't have accepted the mission."

 (Colony)

"The people here will get you back to Earth safely." Doctor J motioned to the building in front of them.

"Why did you save my life? Was it because of my father?"

Doctor J shifted uncomfortably, "No, its because you used to be Relena." At Hero's startled expression he continued on, "Relena used to be just like you. In the thick of things and have not a clue what was even going on. She was clean…innocent. She was a good kid."

"What happened?"

Doctor J opened the car door, "Its Fate.  Karma.  Destiny.  Or whatever they call it now.  Whatever it is, it's none of your business. Look if you want to live, just stay away from her alright?"

Heero watched as the car sped off and left him in front of the previously addressed building, "…"

 (N. Pacific Supply Base)

"Hey 'Lena what are you doing?!" Duo cringed as Wing focuses its gun in his direction. "Oh no man this isn't happening!!" Duo frantically types in various code numbers on the panel as Relena fires the gun. He sighs, relieved to see that Relena had target the mobile suit behind him. "Thank God!"

Relena smirked as the MS drops to the ground as she radios Duo, "Now we're even."

"Damn."

Relena eyes the area before leaving behind a battle ground and an annoyed pilot named Duo.

 (Space Shuttle)

Heero watched the blue planet before him as he remembered his father's last words, "Don't worry dad, I'll carry your work on."

**Episode 06: May I Have This Dance?**

(Heero's Home)

"Mother!" Heero ran into the living room and embraced his mother. "Are you alright?"

She smiled sadly, "Better now that you're here." She embraced him again, "I was so worried for you… That girl who took you… She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Relena?! No! She saved my life!"

"What did your father stay to you?"

"Mom… I told dad I would continue his work."

 (Spaceport)

"With the Ambassador gone, there is no one to be a mediator between the colonies."

Col. Treize smiled sadly, "He was indeed an excellent diplomat. I hear his son made it home. Is that why you haven't come back?"

"I would like to make a request for the assistance of a Mobile Suit to assist me."

"Take five suits with you."

"Five sir?"

"Shadows seem to follow us were ever we go."

"Are you referring to the Gundams sir?"

"They are, I hate to say, relentless. If they do show up, be careful… Five suits won't be enough."

 (Heero's school)

-Computer Lab-

"Relena Dorlain's school record at St. Gabriel's High, -- deleted. Transfer from Board of Edu, -- OK." She paused at the sound of music drifting up from down stairs, "This isn't my concern…"

-Ball Room-

"Heero!"

Heero turned around and smiled seeing his best friends run up. "Hey guys."

"We're glad to see you. One of the professors told us you had been kidnapped."

"Yeah! I saw the picture! The girl certainly looked a lot like Relena."

"Yup. It's a good thing she's leaving."

Heero paused, "She's leaving?"

"Yeah, McKinley told us today."

Heero nodded, "I'll be back alight?"

The friends waved at their friend as he went off in pursuit of Relena Dorlain. "Man… He has it bad…"

Heero approached Relena's door and walked in without even bothering to knock. "They say you're leaving again. Are you going off to fight in some new battlefield? You know I've met Dr. J." He stood still as Relena snarled as turned around a gun aimed straight for his heart. "So, even you can be surprised. You know, it wouldn't be a good idea to kill me here, considering there are a lot of people down there who know I'm here with you. Won't you even come down to the party for a little bit…?"

Relena watched Heero out of the corner of her eye as they walked into the room. Most students were dressed in dress slacks as she was and only a few took note of her presence next to Heero. "Heero, I shouldn't be here."

"Because this isn't a part of your mission?" He watched her closely, "Just because it isn't in your assignment doesn't mean you can't do it. Are you still going to kill me Relena?"

"Yes."

"Because I know too much?"

She directed her attention to the dancing couples without replying.

"You know, I was glad when you saved me because I wanted to know that before I died. And now, my father has asked me to carry on his work. So I'll be fighting beside you." He smiled slowly and pulled her next to a window, "I believe that what you are doing is right."

"You'll fight beside me…?" Relena stared at the boy in front of her amazed at his sudden strength. She glanced out of the window and spotted a MS Cargo jet. _OZ! It's an OZ Mobile Suit Cargo Jet! Do they know I'm here? Are they here because of me?_ "Heero, I must go!" Relena turned and ran from the room her hair trailing behind her.

 (OZ cargo jet)

"Use whatever means necessarily."

The soldiers sifted under Lady Une's gaze, "Are you sure about this Lady Une. I mean…they are civilians."

"You're dismissed! I won't have a wimpy officer like you in command of the operation! This is more of a serious operation than you realize!"

"Pardon me Ma'am! I will carry out the operation as you ordered."

"Very well. Launch the operation!"

"Roger. Descending now."

Lady Une stood proudly as the transport plan opened and released two mobile suits. She sneered as the two soldiers began their attack with relish.

Heero watched was two suits fell from the transportation unit. "That's…that's a Federation Mobile Suit. What's it doing here?"

"Heero! Come on let's get out of here!" Heero's friend winced as a shock wave wracked the school. "Come on! The war's starting we gotta get some where safe!"

Heero ignored his friend and watched as Wing took flight and attacked the two mobile suits.

"What's going on?!" The soldier braced for impact and Wing barreled into him.

"Damn, how did the enemy know we'd be here?"

"Ma'am! Our suits are under attack!"

Lady Une stood still her gaze flickering over to the mechanic, "What mobile suit type is it?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it before…"

_ So Treize was right…it did show up after all… But, in a place like this?_ Dispatch all remaining suits! I want the unidentified mobile suit captured now!"

 (Desert rebel base)

Quatre sat at his desk watching his view screen. "So there is another after all… Someone else is targeting OZ as well. I know there is Cathy… But how many other Gundams are on Earth? I wish… I could meet them all…"

 (Ship)

"I tell you what this beer tastes better than what it did last time!"

"You got that right buddy!"

"Duo!" Howard pushed his glasses back up his nose and nudged Duo. "Is something the matter?"

"No… I just found out how beautiful the moon is from Earth."

Howard leaned against the railing and peered out across the water. "The moonlight on a calm sea…"

"The moon always looked so clear from a colony. I always thought of it as a graveyard."

"A Graveyard huh?"

"I'm sure **_she_** doesn't look at the moon this way. … Everyone should let themselves enjoy life. Especially while their alive."

"Being rational is one thing, and reality is another. It's a sad human saga…"

"I wonder where she is now…."

 (Heero's School)

"I can't believe it! Its maneuvering ability is better than ours!"

"Damn it, get out of my way!" Relena screamed as she lunged towards her enemy.

"Get everyone away now!" Heero turned to see the pilot 01 disable her opponent with no remorse. "Relena…"

Relena stood transfixed as the cobalt-eyed youth watched her. Her Gundam's screen flickered for a moment but his form remained true on the screen. "Heero…"

"…"

Relena watched as the remaining mobile suit attacked the school debris crumbled in mid air and instinctively, Relena covered Heero with Wing's shield. _Why did I save him…_ Relena internally screamed at her mistake but made no move to correct it.

"Ma'am! The suit has stopped moving!"

Lady Une turned to the soldier surprised, "The Gundam! Why?"

"It's using it's shield to protect a boy. It stopped debris from falling on to him."

"A boy! Who is it?"

"Identification matches that of Heero Yuy. The late ambassador's son."

"Confirmed: The boy is our target: Heero Yuy."

"So does the boy have some connection to the Gundam pilot…?"

"Relena!" Heero's gruff voice tore Relena's reverie away. "Is that you in there? Relena?"

Relena's eyes widened as once again Heero called out her name. "Why… why is it that… That I can't…" She screamed and stepped away and used the shield to destroy the last suit before changing to bird mode.

"We… All our men… Ma'am we have no more forces!"

"Shit. I'll go down there myself and finish this off."

COM specialist Rein turned around at her station, "Incoming message from Col. Treize!"

"What?"

"Lady… This operation has been cancelled. Return to base immediately."

"But sir…"

"I've decided that it's more beneficial for us now to let Yuy's son live."

"Sir…"

"With the Gundam in the picture this is a different situation. It isn't your fault. Just return now."

"Yes sir."

 (Treize's office)

"So, Zechs is sure of this?"

"Yes sir."

"I had no idea one of his family members was still alive… The pilot had an interest with Yuy's son. Do you know anything about that?" Treize watched the previous operation's file footage with new interest.

"No sir. But I'm sure Zechs will figure it out."

"Anything for an old friend. Please, send Zechs my best."

"Yes sir."

 (Heero's School)

Relena slid out of Wing's seat as she moved to join Heero outside. Her hair moved gently in the wind. "Well Heero Yuy, you know who I am now.  You have seen me pilot my suit and attack OZ" She held a gun with practiced ease, "You don't understand anything.  For that and more you must die now."

Heero watched her expression for a moment before shaking his head, "I understand more than what you give me credit for. Why didn't you kill me Relena? Why don't you kill me now? Why are you wasting your time?  I know who you are, and even which Gundam is yours. Answer me Relena!"

Relena snarled and turned around back to her Gundam. "I don't have to justify myself to you." She vaulted to the cockpit and closed the door. _He's right…_  I was going to kill him right then and then I just stopped.  _Why?_

"Relena!" Heero yelled.

She impassively watched the youth on her screen as she tightened her grip on the controls. _Goodbye Heero Yuy. _The Gundam rose to the air and left leaving the destroyed school and a screaming student behind.

**Episode 07: The Scenario to Bloodshed**

(New Edwards Air Force Base)

"This is New Edwards Air Force Base. Another shuttle has just arrived. There are quite a few of planes out there."

Treize nodded his head, "Understood, Thank you."

Lady Une turned and read off the papers in front of her as she gave her report, "As you instructed, I leaked the fake information--that all of OZ's top officials will be meeting at New Edwards-- through our military channels.

"Well, you and I will be there so it won't be totally false information."

"Sir?"

"I am most curious to see what will happen Lady."

 (Relena's Apartment)

"A new mission… I accept. Roger. New Edwards… OZ will be there."

She stiffly stood up and turned to the mantle over the fireplace. She caressed the silver box there though her eyes were dark and emotionless… "OZ…"

 (Mechanics shop)

"Where's has that girl gone to now…" The shop's manager scowled and absently tapped the counter top.

"She said she'd be back shortly."

"Damn it, what the hell is she thinking? I have every reason to fire her!"

"But you need the help right?"

"You make sure to tell her when she comes back that I want to talk to her!" He grunted and left to find something else to complain about."

"Cathy… You better get back here soon."

 (Quatre's Place)

"Its hard to believe that Master Quatre would leave us here."

"Well everyone needs a break once in a while right Rashid?"

The man addressed as Rashid 'humphed', "I think you don't take into account that is was after he read his email that he left and in Sand Rock as well. He probably went out on a mission so secret he couldn't tell us about it." Auda, Abdul, and Rashid stood in silence for a few moments until, finally, Rashid spoke up, "I just wish he had spoken to me about it before he left."

 (Airbase)

Relena frowned as the pilot next to her refused to stop chattering. She felt the gun tucked safely in the small of her back call her name and she tried her best to ignore it. On her lap sat a laptop, and as she tried to best to ignore the pilot next to her and the internal voice that told her to shoot him she check her email.

"Don't you think this is going to be a really good mission?"

"…"

"I think it's going to be a good mission."

Relena allowed her head to fall back to the head rest, "Do you even realize the importance of this mission?"

"Awe, 'Lena… Of course I do!"

"We can eliminate the heads of OZ with just this one mission."

"Right! And then we can go home…"

Uncomfortably Relena looked away, _At least some of us can._

_ " Arriving at New Edwards Air Force Base on that day were Supreme Commander Marshal Noventa; Commander-in-Chief of the Space Forces, General Septem and Commander-in-Chief of the Earth Forces, General Ventl. All the top officers of the World Federation Armed Forces attended the discussion of the treaty negotiations. Among the top officers were the Special's head, Col. Treize, and his adjutant, Lt. Col. Lady Une. However, Treize had leaked false information about the meeting, giving the impression that the meeting was a gathering of OZ's top members, not the Federation's."_

- _Gundam Wing, Episode 07_

 (New Edwards Air Force Base)

"Now we'll see what direction the tides will turn."

"The way you planned it of course Col. Treize."

Treize looked to the woman beside him and couldn't help but smile, "Lady, your confidence reassures me."

Marshal Noventa stood up and addressed those at the meeting before him, " The Federation, at the beginning, was a deterrent force to other growing military forces. But now, the Federation has become a threat to the world. I have yet seen a need for an increased budget for weapons development or increasing our armed forces. There's no longer a need for a military involvement such as ours."

General Septem quirked an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you are seeking an arms reduction?"

"A reduction for now, then later total disarmament."

General Bentz nodded his head in total agreement, "I agree."

Septem's jaw could have dropped, "General?"

Bentz gave Septem a wiry smile, "We once had to fight hard for it to become possible to unite the world. But, before we knew it our cause warped into something else… The bloodshed must end now."

Septem shook his head, "And what about the recent incidents? The attacks from those mysterious mobile suits made out of Gundanium alloy? What about all those cadets at Victoria? These invaders are threatening the Earth with superior weapons. The Specials' have engaged I battle with them, why don't we ask them?"

Treize sat back in his seat, "We believe that they are acts of sabotage committed by the space colonists."

Une focused all of her attention to Treize and spoke in a low whisper, "Sir?"

"Someone had to say it." He raised his head again and looked at Marshal Noventa.

"Its only natural that the colonists bare us a bit of ill will. That's why we need to do something to remedy this situation as soon as possible."

"And those mobile suits?"

"If they learn what are new objectives are they will loose their objective. We will open talks. The path that we lost before can be found again."

Treize turned to Une, "History seems to be taking a wrong turn."

"Then…?"

"No. Not until the final curtain rises."

Noventa sat down and forward in his seat, "I propose that we move this discussion to an actual agenda for a peaceful negotiation." He grasped the edge of the table as a explosion shook the room. "What the…?"

The view screen flickered on and a soldier appeared on screen. "Sir! The base is under an enemy attack!"

The screen showed the enemy then in their all out attack. The gundam Wing in bird mode was on a fast approach to the base, while another attacked the guarding suits.

Noventa grasped his arm rest, "What? Those are?" The two Gundams known as Wing and Deathsythe attacked the nearest mobile suits and after destroying them moved on to the next.

"Relena!" Duo's image appeared on one of her secondary screens. "Their defenses are way too heavy for just the two of us."

Relena gritted her teeth, "This is ten times more than what I expected."

"What you think?"

"It's taking too long."

"I'll break though to the center."

Treize turned to the woman next to him, "Lady the curtain has finally risen. Lets get our plans started too."

She smiled and pressed a button on the mini computer on her lap, "Yes Sir."

"Marshal, we need to evacuate everyone."

"I realize that… but yes… For the sake of the peace negotiations evacuate but remain in contact of this base.  There still might be a way in which we can resolve this."

"You can use my shuttle, its on stand by now."

"I'm surprised at your offer."

"Marshal, we are still apart of the Federation's Armed Forces."

"Of course. Excuse me, I accept you offer."  He inclined his head briefly before making his way towards the shuttle.

Treize followed Septem to the end of the hallway at which point he stopped him, "General, please come with me."

"Isn't the shuttle this way?"

"We're dividing the passengers up between two planes."

"Is that right? Well, then, lead the way."

Treize nodded, "Please, follow me."

As the politicians and generals and so forth rushed to the shuttle Commander Kiln was desperately trying to get reinforcements to come to New Edwards' rescue.

"Tell them to dispatch all units!"

"Sir! We have reports of rebellion all over!"

"Fairbanks Base too sir! There's no one to come help us!"

"What! God help us…"

Lt. Noin tossed a spare weapon to Lt. Zechs as they took over the base with the rest of their allies. "To create a new order is wonderful… But isn't this a too bloody start?"

Zechs stood up to the microphone and spoke to the masses, "The Federation's era is over! What we want now is you, new comrades! A real unification can only be achieved though OZ! Lets work together to bring about a new world order!" He sat the microphone down and turned to Noin who was smirking at him, "Did that sound as corny as I thought it did?"

_"The coup d'etat had been carefully planned and carried out. Using the name of Special's agents, members of OZ had infiltrated into every Federation base on the globe. With the organization expanded to such a bloated bureaucracy, Federation HQs quickly lost control of the situation, helping to create a devastating chaos."_

_- Gundam Wing, Episode 07_

Relena struggled to stay ahead of her enemy but the sheer mass of the suit was overwhelming. "What the…" She hesitated, "Is that OZ's new model?" Relena stood transfixed, Duo covering her, as she watched the new arrivals attack the Leos. "Duo, do you see them?"

"Yeah! What you make of it?"

"They seem to be fighting on our side."

"Cathy!" Quatre navigated his Gundam along hers as she released all her missiles on one attack forcing her to fight with a beam saber.

"I'm still here."

"They are just like us!"

"Whatever they are I won't let them stand in my way!"

General Septem turned to Treize, "When are we going to take off?"

Treize watched the screen of the computer on his lap, "Right after Marshal Noventa's. They are taking off now."

Relena flicked her eyes from the battle at hand to the alarm to her left, "The shuttle that's it!"

Marshal Noventa rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm considering this an unfortunate incident. This won't be an obstacle to the peace negotiations."

"Marshal!"

"What?" He peers out the window and gasps, "Don't do it… You don't realize…"  Time began to slow down for the unfortunate military man.  His heart beat grew to be incredibly loud drumming in his ears, and if only for a second her thought he could see inside the suit.   He clutched the arm of his chair.  _Could it be?  But the Peacecrafts are dead?   It couldn't be!  How could she pilot such a suit?_

Relena pulls her beam saber out and focuses on the shuttle. "Target in sight." She raised the saber and with one stroke destroyed the shuttle and killed those inside and any hope for immediate peace. "Mission Completed."

General Septem watched in horror as the shuttled exploded, "My God. Marshal Noventa!"

Duo grinned as he targeted Heavy Arms, "Thanks for the missiles, here's one in return!"

Quatre moved to intervene, "No wait!"

"Morons!" A fifth Gundam blocked Deathsythe's blows and pushed him away. "Haven't you had enough of these meaningless battles already?"

Relena flared her rockets in landing by the rest of the pilots, "What the hell?"

"Don't you get it? OZ used all of you in their scheme!"

Quatre gasped, "What do you mean?"

"Turn to the Federation's channels and see for yourselves. You just killed all of the Federation's peaceful doves!"

Relena let her grasp on the control drop and stared at her hands, "What have I done?"  She could hear the remains of the shuttles drizzling down upon the armor of the suit.

General Septem stared into the vid recorder as he made his declaration, "We consider this to be the colonies declaration of war! Here we met to discuss peaceful negotiations and now the man who was so eager to uphold this noble cause is dead! He was among the victims on board that shuttle that were so brutally murdered! I repeat! This is an act of war! We shall never surrender to the colonies! We will fight back!"

Lady Une turned to the General as the declaration ended, "Very good General. Your work here is now done."

"What?" He pushed himself out of his chair on the plane and onto his feet.

Lady Une stood impassively as she pushed the General out of the plane by the cargo hold door, and shooting his for good measure. "It was a good performance even though it was a short role."

Treize sat peacefully in his chair as Une shut the door and returned to her set next to him, "The second act has now begun, and we can't turn back now."

The pilot of the Shenlong snorted in contempt, "Everything was a part of OZ's plan. You were the pawns of Treize Krushrenada.

Quatre clenched his eyes shut, "It… can't be."

Duo growled and kicked the door to his cockpit, "Shit."

"Congratulations, you just killed possibly the only people who wanted peace." Wufei watched the other pilots before shaking his head in disgust.

Relena shook in her cockpit and she stared at her hands, "What have I…Heero… What have I done?"

**Episode 08: Because they aren't Afraid**

(Relena's POV)

I sit at the computer hoping… hoping that it's all just a nightmare. But, I never wake up. Treize has his claws stretching out to forever part of the once strong Federation. OZ has shown its true colors. We have a new mission, Duo and I… OZ has a new operation and to cover them, they have made two operations, one by land and one by air. Since Deathsythe doesn't have flight capability I had to chose the Air route while he took the land route. The others are coming too but I do not know their positions. Wufei failed to kill Treize after New Edwards and we just barely stopped the missiles from exploding. It was the least I could have done after my mistake. The doctor from the Federation hospital told me how to disarm the missiles.  I fear that I have become what I hate the most-a failure.

OZ… They have toyed with everything in my life and all other innocents…I was a fool. What have I become?  Am I a failure?

 (Briefing Hall)

Une looked at the soldiers before her before turning back to the screen. "All the gundams have one important flaw… They do not work together. They are best used for hit and run tactics. Remember watch out for the cannon on 05's left arm. Everyone is to take a active role in their assigned areas. Do your best and good luck!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The soldiers in the room saluted her and Une turned to Zechs.

"I put my trust in you to deal with 01. His Excellency said that you wanted to deal with 01's pilot alone so here's your chance."

"Thank you. My last request is to have Noin at Command Headquarters."

"Done."

Noin sent Zechs a glare, "But Zechs! Let me at least help you-"

"No Noin, I'll need your support at headquarters for quick and accurate information."

"Yes sir!"

Une turned the whole room, "Move out!"

 (Undisclosed Location)

"Dr. J…? I understand…"

Relena mentally cringed as another face appeared on the screen. "Hey Lena!!!!!"  She eyed the gun laying just to her left and then looked away…  It wouldn't do to kill a comrade.

 (Control Room)

"Ma'am! 04 has emerged! On ground route 5A!"

Lady Une sneered, "Deploy Aries unit 4!"

 (Ground Route)

Duo grinned good naturedly as another suit fell. "Security is tough but I won't give up. How are you holding up Quatre?"

The Arabian boy grinned, "I'm alright. Where's your friend?"

"She took the air route." Both pilots took a glace in Cathy's direction surprised since she usually never participated in any conversation.

 (Air Route)

"She's here." Zechs studied 01 for a moment before he charged.

"Is it a Aries? No… It's too big. Checking data…nothing??" Relena tightened her grip on the controls and shot several rounds at the approaching suit. "It's fast!" She pulled up and allowed the suit to fly past her.

"Stop! Pilot 01!" Zechs pulled up sharply. "You and I have no use for beam rifles or cannons. This is my challenge to you for a duel. And you can't say no because you're a Gundam pilot!"

Relena regarded the suit carefully as it drew its saber. "Fine then, I accept." She drew her saber as well.

Wufei spared a moment from his attack on the base to watch the Tallgeese engage a fight with 01. "A new OZ suit huh? That girl…she's still piloting…?"

Zechs gritted his teeth, "I am going to win! I know it. I have no fear now. I'll beat you with out using Tallgeese's maximum power!"

"So it's a prototype for Leo? I didn't know OZ had such a thing. I won't let it stand in my way!" Relena lunged forward, pushing Tallgeese back

 (Control Room)

"Ma'am casualties caused by 02 and 04 are now reaching 50%! 01 and the Tallgeese are engaged in battle but 05 is 5 minutes away from reaching the refueling base!"

Une surveyed the pictures coming in from the battle, "I had no idea Gundams were so destructive."

Noin turned to the older woman, "All MS cargo jets have been refueled and are ready to take off at your command."

Une sneered, "What do you mean? I have my plan and it's proceeding perfectly! Get me Space Fortress BG-M!"

"Space Fortress?"

"Lady Une everything is set."

"Good." She steeped forward and pushed Noin to the side as she reached to the microphone. "Attention to all Gundam Pilots. We are ready to attack all the colonies with ballistic missiles. All the space missile sites that formally belong to the Federation are now under our control. The destiny of the colonies is now in our hands and depending on the decision you make determines whether or not they live! This is not a bluff! You are to surrender now and hand you Gundams over to us!"

Quatre stopped, "The colonies are in danger!"

"They want us to turned over our Gundams? Who do they think we are? Little kids?"

Wufei snarled and halted his pursuit of the base. "Cowards! You can't fight your battles so you use the colonies as hostages!"

Zechs paused fighting the same time Une did, "What a dirty trick! Can she not fight honorably?" Turning to his left slightly Zechs addressed the woman on that screen, "Noin get me Lady Une."

The soldier stood back from the screen and addressed his commanding officer, "All Gundams have stopped fighting but they haven't surrendered yet!"

"Destroy one of the colonies! I don't care which one!"

Zechs watched Une on his screen, "Colonel! Have you gone insane?!"

"What do you mean insane?"

"His excellency Treize would never approve of what you're doing! Those are innocent people up there!"

Une turned the screen that pictured Zechs' face, "You don't understand his Excellency at all."

Noin walked up Lady Une then and calmly stood her ground when Une sent her a glare to do otherwise, "I think you're talking about yourself. Lady Une, the objective of this operation is to destroy the threat the rebels created not to murder civilians."

Une narrowed her eyes and slapped Noin harshly in the face. "It doesn't matter. They are all small unimportant people. Rebels? Civilians? They all are the same to me." She did a sharp about face, "Launch missiles!"

Noin straightened herself, "Don't do it!"

Instead the sound of missiles launching Noin, Une, and everyone else present in the control room was surprised to see the face of an older man on the screen. "OZ! I had no idea you were such of bunch of idiots! You simply don't get it! The colonies never wanted to have a war with you! I am your challenger!"

Zechs listened to the broadcast, "Who is he?"

Relena bitterly closed her eyes and hung her head, "Dr. J…"

"It's the rebel commander!"

"Ma'am! It's an open radio channel! Its origin is Colony C-1013."

Duo stood by Quatre's Gundam while remaining within his own, "He must be giving orders to one of us."

Quatre blinked, "Who though?"

Duo moved his screen to Relena, "…Gods no…"

Dr. J continued his speech with Lady Une, "Attacking innocent colonies? You guys will do anything to achieve your goal! …. I have no choice. I hereby declare we surrender."

"Good." Une placed a gloved hand on her hip. "I accept your surrender. Have the Gundams disarm and surrender to us themselves."

Relena powered Wing down from its attack system and calmly walked out onto the stand created by the cockpit door opening. Her hair moved in the wind since it wasn't tied down, and her informal uniform of dark blue matched her eyes. In her skilled hand she held a small mechanical object.

Zechs stared at the girl before him even though he already knew who she was, "Relena…"

Dr. J's face hardened on the screen, "We surrender, but we will never hand over the Gundams. I repeat. We surrender but we will NEVER hand the Gundams over."

Relena stood up straighter, "Mission acknowledged." She raised her arm and inclined her head once to her opponent before returning it to its former position. "Mission accomplished." There was no last deep breath, no watery eyes shedding tears, no silent plea for forgiveness, just a girl pressing a button that would ultimately end her life. The explosion of 01 tosses Relena into the air and those watching held their breath hoping she would move in the air or at least cry out when she hit the ground. But, there was none. Her body lay on the ground, clothes stained, torn, and signed with her eyes staring lifelessly into the blue sky.

Noin watched the female land harshly on the ground, "The 01…"

"…Blew itself up." Une's hand tightened.

Quatre lowered his head and clutched with heart. "UH…"  The screen flickered, "How cold she do such a thing?  She didn't even protest."

Zechs powered down and left Tallgeese to kneel beside the pilot, "I can't believe she was capable of doing this."

Une watched the scene of Zechs holding the girl and turned away. "She destroyed the Gundam in exchange for the colonies. "

"How could she kill herself so easily without hesitation? …Zechs…"

Wufei moved away from the base, "We must leave now! She's dead. We can't do anything now."

Cathy radioed Quatre, "He's right."

Quatre exhaled his breathing ragged, "Yes. Duo, you're coming right?"

The pilot of Deathsythe didn't respond and instead just turned towards the Arabian pilot.

The pilot of Sandrock forced his voice to be strong. "We can all return to my base." He powered up the suit and departed.

Wufei, the last pilot left, radioed Zechs as he laid the girl back down, "She died a warrior. Honorably. Treat her as such."

"Ma'am! All Gundams have left the battleground." The soldier turned to the radar. "They have disappeared off radar and visuals."

"Those bastards… I'm holding you directly responsible Lt. Noin!"

"Colonel," Noin held a phone in her hand. "Its his Excellency Treize."

"Well what are you waiting for?! Give it to me!" Noin moved away as Une viciously reached out for the phone.

"Colonel, he said to do everything more elegantly. You need to be more elegant, Lady Une."

His Excellency Treize watched his friend on the screen. "I see… Well, do what you will. I have faith in you."

Zechs nodded his head, "Thank you sir."

"Zechs, I do have one last question for you."

"Sir?"

"Why do you think that these pilots fight, why did the pilot of 01 sacrifice herself?"

"Sir…I may be wrong but I think its because they aren't afraid."

End of Part I

_DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing, its characters, etc. all belong to their rightful owners. The author of this fan fiction, by no mean, receives a profit for this; it's purely for enjoyment._


	2. Part II

**A Gundam's Wing**

_DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing, its characters, etc. all belong to their rightful owners. The author of this fan fiction, by no mean, receives a profit for this; it's purely for enjoyment._

**Episode 09: Where Has All the Happiness Gone?**

(Arabian Desert)

"There's no use in moving now?"

"How often are they out there?"

"They fly over about every five minutes." The pilot of Sandrock lowered his binoculars and motioned for his friend to lower his suit's hand. "There is a storm coming… We can use that for cover and leave then."

Duo opened the cockpit door, "I guess so."

"Will you be alright?"

The braided youth shrugged and looked out into the desert. "With all the things I saw her do… I guess I can't believe she's dead. I mean she set her own broken leg! And it was right after I ate too!" Duo smiled for a moment before returning to his mournful expression. "I thought the others would stay with us though."

Quatre shrugged and headed to his own suit. "They have other places to go and their own ways of dealing with death. We'll meet again I know it… My Heart tells me so."

(Palace in Moscow)

Heero smiled and bowed to his dance partner as they separated. He had arranged to be here for one important reason. Lady Une. He hated that woman and not just for the death of his father the late Heero Yuy but also for the death of the girl he met not too long ago… Relena Dorlain --if that was her real name… It was no big secret that after Une threatened the colonies if the gundams didn't surrender the pilot of 01 destroyed her suit and was killed in the explosion. Footage didn't show her face but by her hair he knew.

"Heero!"

Heero turned around to see his father's brother approaching. "Uncle Oda…"

"Your mother told me you would be here, and that your father asked you to carry on his work. I'm glad you said you would."

"Uncle…I… Before I accept my father's work… There is something I must do first."

Oda watched his nephew, "I'm surprised you will be working in politics so soon."

"The death of Marshal Noventa and his peers is probably the reason they allow me to work. They know that I plan to carry on my father's ideals, and they have no one else willing to try, otherwise they wouldn't even give me a chance."

The sound of boots on marble surprised the ball's guests and they were even more surprised to see OZ soldiers filling the room. "Une…" Heero glanced at his seething uncle. "Trust her to make a show out of all this…" Heero remained silent as Une entered and waved for the ball to continue on.

"Mr. Oda, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"A pleasure I _couldn't_ do without. Lady, I would like you meet my nephew…" Heero stepped forward and interrupted his uncle.

"I'm sorry Uncle Oda but I believe Lady Une and I have already met!"

"Heero Yuy? What are you doing here?"

"Lady Une, I am here for my father!" Heero leaned forward, drew a gun, and fired it with no hesitation. Cursing himself as he missed he pushed soldiers that we too shocked to do anything out of his way.

Une pushed herself off the door, "What are you doing? Go after him!" She turned sharply on her heel and marched out but not before yelling over her shoulder, "We'll talk about this later Oda!"

Heero ran as fast as he could down an alley and skidded to a stop when two soldiers turned the corner in front of him and the three behind him cornered him. He closed his eyes bitterly as they forced him to the ground. After several blows to the head Heero was starting to wish to fall in unconsciousness when…

"Release him now!"

Heero tried raise his head to see the person that commanded the soldiers to let him go but the boot on his back forbade him.

"Lieutenant! I'm sorry ma'am but he's is under arrest."

"I can see that private, that's why I told you to let him go."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but these orders came from Colonel Une."

The sound of a gun being cocked hailed his ears, and the sound of a gunshot made him wince. "If you are so concerned about orders, these orders come from His Excellency Treize!"

The sound of apologies and shuffling of boots were gone before Heero raised himself to his knees. "I suppose I should thank you but I don't see why. You just another of those OZ bast-"

"-That may be so but I'm not one now. I've come for your help Heero Yuy, you may say no, and that's okay, but I think you won't." The woman, Heero was startled to see as he stood up, was younger than that he expected and certainly not quite the same military like as the Colonel Une.

"Whats this about?"

She smiled not unkindly, "Do you remember a Doctor named Sally Po?"

(Maganac Town)

"Is this your base?" The youth was surprised at the base his comrade had stationed himself at.

"Yes, for now." Quatre blushed as Duo was pulled over to a girl by his braid and was promptly kissed on the lips. "Sorry about that. We always have these celebrations when we come home."

Duo grinned and shook his head, "Quatre, there was nothing wrong about that." He turned around again and waved back to the girl who had kissed him while the shy blonde blushed once again and moved on down the street his guard, Rashid, by his side.

(Antarctica)

"Heero!" The doctor smiled and shook the young politician's hand, "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, I must say I didn't expect to see you again."

Sally laughed lightly, "Come on… I expect you want to see what this is all about."

Heero walked into a dimly lit room and stopped surprised at what he saw. "She's alive?"

Sally walked around him and checked the various life support systems. "Yes. At first we all thought she was dead the way she was just laying there…Only Noin, you, His Excellency, Zechs, and myself know she's alive. She hasn't awakened even though her recovery has been remarkable. I remembered shortly after I came here that you brought her in to the hospital when she first was erm… injured. I asked Noin to bring you here from there you know the rest."

"Forgive me but I…I don't understand what I'm doing here."

A gruff voice interrupted Sally before she could answer, "We figured that when she woke she'd need to see a friendly face."

Heero turned around as was surprised to see an older man leaning against the doorpost. "You're Zechs Marquis …"

"Yes."

The man studied him for a second then shrugged his shoulders, "Sally, I would like to see you in my office."

Heero almost sighed in relief as the two older people left the room but instead turned around and sat next the unconscious girl. She was breathing on her own but there was an IV running into the main vein in her left arm. She had a horrible bruise on her left cheek and it was obvious by the cast on her left ankle that she had either broken it or twisted it. He reached forward and brushed her bangs away.

"uhh…" Heero's eyes widened as the girl before him groaned.

"Relena, how do you feel?"

"Heero?" For that moment the Gundam pilot had left her and she was just a normal teenage girl. "I thought… I thought…"

He shook his head and moved closer, "It's okay. How do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"There's a doctor out here…I'll go out and get her. Just stay still okay?" Heero, assured that she wouldn't leave by her head nod, left the room and closed the door behind him. "Sally!"

While Sally examined Relena, Heero was contented to sit down and eat a late dinner while he waited for any news. As he finished he identified Noin as she approached. "Lieutenant."

"Yuy." She sat down wearily. "Zechs is with her now. She asked that once you had rested that you come back and see her, and Heero … There's something you should know…"

"I know she's a pilot, and attempted to kill herself. What could be as horrible as that?" Heero paused as he saw the grave look on Noin's face.

"Hello Relena."

Relena eyed the man before her not able to identify who he was behind the mask that he wore. "Do I know you?" It was then that she noticed the uniform and when he took the mask off she gasped.

"What do you mean Noin?"

"Just what I said. Zechs is Relena's brother." Noin paused, "It's part of Zech's fault that Relena is the way she is now."

"Millardo… Aren't you dead? OZ they came and … and … Mother and father and you were there!"

The light haired brother held his sister down and she violently struggled to get up, "Relena listen to me! I am your brother, and there is no reason for you to act like this!"

"Then…" She sounded faint. "It was you who was in OZ's new suit. You now belong to OZ."

Relena's brother watched her silently for a moment before he turned away. "I'm your brother first."

She swore and attempted to sit up and leave. The two arms holding her down were what stopped her. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're injured, one of OZ's top officials wanted you dead, and would still want to dead if she knew if you were alive, not only that…you're not even listening to your older brother's orders."

Relena managed to get a hand free and slapped him harshly across the face. "My brother died a long time ago. My brother, if was alive, would have saved me from the hell I've been living in."

Heero was standing outside the door to Relena's room when Zechs walked out fuming. He raised an eyebrow at his departure but continued on to enter Relena's room. He found her then sitting up in bed with her hair covering her eyes. He drew a chair back from its previous position to sit beside the bed. "How do you feel?"

"…"

No answer. Heh, so she was back to being the cold soldier again. "Noin said you wanted to see me."

"…"

Again, no answer. "Look Relena. I like you. I like you a lot okay? But you need to stop these little quirks of yours. You don't answer when people try to talk to you. You ignore people. You don't even make you own decisions!" Relena drew back as he reached out to her. He stood up abruptly and stormed to the door much like Zechs did moments ago. "You know, I've met a lot of politicians, statesmen, generals and whatnot. What they all had in common was that they were so pigheaded and stuck up but out of all of them … you take the cake." Heero departed her then and closed the door sharply behind him.

Slowly drawling her legs up to her chest she shuttered, "Alone… I'm alone again. Milly…Why didn't you die with the rest of them?"

(Maganac Town)

The pilot eyed his braided companion as they sat down in a private room. "So you are from the colonies too?"

"Yeah." Duo stretched and propped his feet up on a nearby table. "Its weird. We all had the same objective. Our suits are almost all the same…" He pulled his braid to let it rest at his side. "I was given my suit."

"Me too."

"Don't look back towards the colonies. Just destroy OZ, before you and the colonies are destroyed." They looked at each other after saying the same sentence at the same time. "Same order huh?"

"Exactly." Quatre moved towards a tray to pour himself something to drink, as they both seemed to think about what to say or do next.

"I wish…"

"Hm?"

"I wish we could have brought Her with us."

They did not speak again for a few more moments. Each of them knowing which "Her" he was talking about. "She was very strong."

"Better to die on your feet than to live on your knees." Duo snorted in grim humor as he saw Quatre's astonished face, "I saw it tattooed on her arm."

Quatre paused at his companion's new choice of words. "I couldn't die."

"But Relena did! Just like that!"

"The colonies do not want war. So the colonies must not be sacrificed. She was too noble."

"Too noble… I thought She was smarter than that."

The night there was peaceful for the two pilots until an alarm woke them from their slumber the people outside where still holding their festival. "Sir?" A Maganac soldier approached Rashid as the OZ troops approached the town.

"Lets see what they want first. Go tell Master Quatre that he should stay in his room."

"Is this some kind of festival?" The OZ soldiers moved through the crowd in a two by two formation. Their weapons were by their sides, but anyone could tell that they were itching to pull the trigger.

Rashid stepped forward, "A nomadic caravan stopped by, so we're having a little party. And what can I do for you?"

"We need to restock our water supplies."

"I'll see what I can do for you, but is all this heavy security necessary?"

The soldier shrugged as two more soldiers lower a crate to the ground and activate something inside it. "Its just a precaution. We've heard reports that there are nearby rebel forces."

As soon as OZ had left the two pilots appeared and approached Rashid. "What did they want?"

"They wanted supplies but they left these crates here. Sadaal is keeping note of their progress away from us."

Duo approached the crate with care and two Maganacs stepped away to give him room. "The crate is rigged Quatre. Any moving it and it will go off. Any tremor can set them off." He stepped away from the crate and turned to Quatre. "I think they know we're here and are trying to provoke us to fight."

"They must have suspected this town all long."

The entire town was assembled in the meeting hall and listened as Rashid spoke to them. " Everyone, listen to me! OZ has found out about this place and are ready to make an attack on us. We can no longer hide in this town. Therefore, we're going to take the initiative and attack the enemy in the desert tonight, while evacuating the civilians. And, there is another honorable task: we will help the two Gundams escape safely. The Gundams are the true heroes from the colonies who are committed to destroying OZ. They can't join tonight's battle, but one day, they will return and liberate us all! Be proud of your participation in this glorious battle. Understand, everyone!" The cheers raised up and Quatre felt like his heart would burst from the love and admiration he felt from the people. He sighed, "Don't worry Relena. Your sacrifice won't be in vain."

**Episode 10: Making Amends**

**It was I who made the mistake**

Relena left the plane where it could be easily found and began making her way towards the European continent where her flat was located. Her leg was still in bad shape and the aching in her bones and muscles refused to go away. She was also running a fever and she knew that if she didn't find help soon, she could be in trouble. By her guess, she was somewhere around the Russian border by now. From time to time she would steal into an office and pick up information but it was all done at times where people would not be there to see her. It was after one of these times did she actually regret leaving her bed in Antarctica. There, she could have fully recovered and then begin her mission once again. But, Relena reminded herself, there was no way she could focus on her purpose here on Earth while staying there. She had snitched from an OZ base a gun, a water hip flask, a radio, a knife, and some decent clothes. The food she had snitched, was regretfully tossed away when it started to spoil. She had made sure to cover her tracks afterwards of course. It was the night after she had taken the radio did she hear that Lt. Zechs had return to an "urgent" task at his homebase. She snorted; it was more likely that he was looking for her. She did leave in the middle of the night stealing on of the best planes to aide her escape.

She had not just got up and left though as she had intended to do. She did, however, wake Heero right before she left and gave him a number that he could reach her at and she couldn't be traced. She did it on a whim but now that she looked back on it, she realized that she didn't quite want to part from him. It was after she came to this decision that she heard the report come over the radio. A gundam had destroyed a base near her and had last been seen moving towards her direction. It was possible, she thought, that he or she remembering that one other pilot was a female could help her.

She moved fast or as fast as she could with the remaining injuries she had. By her guess, she had been running and alternately jogging for 3 hours till she finally found her first clue as to where the pilot was. The smell of wood burning was in the air. She climbed into a tree in the dense forest and used the wide strong braches to her advantage. From there she moved through the trees until she was at the edge of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing she saw a fire and a young man sitting beside. By the lack of the long braid she knew it was not the chatterbox pilot and purposefully rustled the leaves of the branch she was on.

(Ship)

"Quatre, I would like for you to meet Howard. Howard, this is one of my new allies."

Howard nodded and grinned at Duo's friend. "I trust you aren't the same practical joker Duo is?"

"Practical Joker?"

Duo grinned and scratched his head not trying in the least to appear to be innocent. "It's just a pastime that I keep up with."

(Old Palace of the Sanc Kingdom)

"Sir." Zechs paused in his pacing steps in front of his as the soldier knocked and entered his room. "Sir, you have a call from a Lt. Noin, and the staff members have arrived to over see the restoration process."

"I see, well then carry on. Oh, and patch the call to the phone in here."

"Sir."

Zechs hesitated before picking up the line. It was his fault that Relena was hateful, spiteful, and detested everything about him. If he hadn't… He shrugged that thought away. It wasn't healthy to dwell on the past. Still unsure, he picked up the phone, "Noin."

"Zechs… how are you?"

Zechs leaned back in his chair, "I could be better. But I could also be worse."

"Please. You look as if you just lost the war."

"Any reports on her?"

Noin smiled slightly, "None. Although I did see the inventory of the bases on the European continent today… One base was missing some survival gear."

"How's our other project coming along?"

"As well as can be expected."

(Somewhere near the Russian border)

Chang Wufei stiffened as the rustling of trees broken the stillness of his camp. There was only one, but, as Wufei reminded himself, only one person was needed to call for others. But what was odd about this tracker was that he had purposefully allowed his location to be known. It was as if he didn't want to startle him. Wufei allowed himself a smirk as he stood up and faced the tracker's location. "Alright come on out."

Relena balanced her weight and waited for a few moments before dropping down, the balls of her feet absorbing most of the shock.

Wufei had to fall back on his schooled Chinese blank face. Of anyone he had expected pilot 01 was not one of them. "You're dead."

"I was."

Wufei scanned her body, "You're injured I see that."

"I used one of my nine lives."

Wufei approached her, "Drop all equipment and weapons you have."

Relena did so and held her hands up in clear view as Wufei collected the items. He raised a eyebrow at the radio, "It's how I found you."

Wufei glanced at her once more before moving back to the fire. "The news coverage on your "noble but foolish deed" has inspired many. How many know you're alive?"

"Heero Yuy, Zechs Marquise of OZ, Treize Krushrenada, Lt Noin of OZ, a doctor named Sally who's also from OZ, and maybe a few others but those I listed won't tell. They wanted me alive."

"You said you were dead."

"Apparently the explosion sent my body into shock and over load-it shut down but they brought me back after the Gundams left, and I was in a secure area."

"I assume you checked yourself for any beacons that they planted on you?"

"Yes, there was one but I left it on the plane I had used to get away from the base in the first place."

"I see."

And no more was said the rest of the night. Wufei had passed her a serving of food and after she ate it he motioned for her to sleep. She didn't complain.

The sound of a truck door slamming shut stirred her from her slumber but training took over and she was one her feet ready for anything. Wufei had finished packing up his things then and wordlessly handed Relena her things. He climbed into the driver's side of the trunk and waited till they were well on their way till he spoke.

"What you plan to do now?"

"I made a mistake, so I must go and apologize."

Lt. Noin glanced at the young politician to her right. "What's wrong?" She checked her watch, "We'll be arriving shortly."

"Noin, why does the Romafeller Foundation still mass produce mobile suits?"

"The people fear and respect them. It's a way to keep the people in their place, and remind them who holds their future in their grasp."

Heero grimaced and tugged at his formal clothing. "I don't understand why I'm here any way."

"His Excellency and Zechs both agree that it's good for you to be at this meeting."

"Another words, they want me here in hopes that Relena will find out and show up."

Noin silently agreed with him as the car came to a stop and Heero got out. She has always wished one of Zech's relatives was alive but now she wasn't quite sure. She had never considered that they might have believed Zechs abandoned them.

Relena watched the other pilot approach and nodded her head in thanks when he gave her a roll to eat. Wufei kneeled in front of her then and proceeded to foldthe left side of her pants up so he could have a look at her ankle.

"The swelling has gone down even though you've been on it."

Relena shrugged, "I heal quickly."

Wufei removed the bandages and continued his examination. "We're an hour from Noventa's home. Are you ready?"

"No matter if I am ready or not, peace must be made."

Heero gritted his teeth as another politician scorned the colonies. The gray haired politician ranted about the lack of order, and discipline.

"-And that girl! Her actions alone speak for the colonies. Why, it's her own fault she's dead! She would still be -"

Heero jumped to his feet, "That pilot showed more honor and loyalty that day than you ever will. She willingly gave her life for her mission and cause, like my father, she was strong and didn't even let death stop her. What about you Mr. Gravat? Are you that strong? Will you give your life as easily as 01's pilot did?"

The room was silent and remained so until a person's applauding broke it. Treize finished his standing ovation as he approached the table. "Well said Mr. Yuy. I couldn't have said better myself. That pilot is-was very strong. It's too bad there aren't more of those kinds of soldiers in our own army. Forgive me for being late, but another meeting held me back. I asked Mr. Yuy to come-"

Heero blocked out the rest and sat down. _If only dad was here…He would know what to do._

"Ms. Noventa? I would like to have a word with you, privately."

Silvia Noventa eyed the girl-no woman in front of her before nodding. Anyone who had as much sorrowful in their eyes as this stranger did could no longer be a child. She gestured for Relena to follow her as Wufei sat down on a chair his eyes closed.

They were in the middle of the garden when Silvia spoke up, "What can I do for you?"

Relena stopped, pulled out a gun, and held it out to Silvia handle first. "My name isn't Amanda Michaels it's…well my service name is Relena Dorlain. I was the Gundam pilot who killed your grandfather. I now hand you this gun so that you may take your revenge." She felt the gun violently ripped from her hand and waited to the shot. Relena closed her eyes, and she opened them almost a minute later. "Revenge is yours. A life for a life."

Silvia sighed and bowed her head, "Let me tell you who my grandfather was and what he taught me."

The attack on the Center well into the second week of discussions sent politicians and civilians alike running for cover. Heero identified the one suit as belonging to the boy with the long braid. Treize appeared at his side as the second suit released all its missiles and began to retreat with 03 covering its escape. "Is your friend with them?"

"I have no idea where Relena is."

Wufei easily destroyed the suit before him and once again glanced towards the entrance on the side of the main building. With Wing destroyed, Relena volunteered to wire the bases up and destroy them while Wufei battled outside. They had left Silvia Noventa's home the day after their arrival and continued the pattern of apologies until Relena was satisfied. Once, Wufei recalled, a relative HAD shot her. He inwardly chuckled, that visit had been the most memorable for not only did Wufei have to patch up Relena's side after being shot but he also mended a jagged cut she had received when on of the older relatives deemed it necessary to "whack" some sense into her "young but passionate" soul. Personally, he rather liked that family.

After two moves on his part, Wufei finally saw the girl running out of the building before it exploding. Navigating the Gundam low enough to the ground for Relena to jump and catch hold of, he waited until he heard a faint thump next to the cockpit to resume altitude. Wufei was still puzzled over Relena's abilities. It wasn't natural he decided. When he had puzzled over how to pick Relena up after mission completion she ever so easily explained that she could easily use a running jump, and settle on the suit in a niche until they were well away from battle.

An hour later, Relena was studying readouts when a Chinese curse filled her air. She walked towards the black haired pilot and across her arms as she leaned against the desk he was currently sitting at. "Whats wrong?"

"Do you remember Maxwell?"

"Who would have thought a Gundam pilot was a little kid?"

Duo Maxwell grinned, "Sorry about that. Does it hurt your pride? You won't get any information out of me."

The interrogator drew back his arm and punched the young braided man before him. "You Cheat! "

Duo sagged against the ropes that tied him to the chair. "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"You will be executed, and with your death the feelings of the colonies will become one… Who ever thought the Gundam pilots would become useful?"

"You…Son of a…bit-ch…"

The platform held not only a stage where an announcer would rally people, but a noose. It seemed that they were going to hang him - a little too medieval in Duo's humble opinion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please? Today we are to witness a historic event. Finally, Earth and the colonies will no longer have to fight for dominance!" The man swept the mic off its stand, "I present to you Gundam pilot 02!" The crowd roared, jeered and stomped their feet as two OZ soldiers (with others surrounding the stage) brought forth a beaten and only partially conscious Duo. "No more will our lives be put into jeopardy because of an arrogant teenage boy!" The crowd roared again, and some started to throw various items that splattered onto the stage and pilot after the noose was slipped over Duo's head.

"Any last words?"

Duo grinned and managed to hold up his head, "Can I have an aspirin?"

The soldier to Duo's left triggered the switch and the noose tightened as Duo fell. The crowd screamed in delight –only to have their hoped dashed upon the rocks of irony as Duo, the self proclaimed God of Death, was saved from early demise by a pilot he even though to be dead.

Relena flew from the shadows, her hair streaming behind her as she held her sword bared and cut the rope before it could finish it's deadly deed. The announcer sputtered, "It can't be your dead!"

The crowd murmured about the girl dressed in black before them. It certainly looked like the girl. Duo stumbled to his feet. "Relena?"

She tossed him a gun and engaged the soldiers as they attacked. When she was finished, 15 OZ soldiers littered the ground though none of them we killed. A blast echoed followed by an approaching aircraft. "Our fight is not with the colonies. OZ is no friend of the colonies or the good people of Earth." She sheathed her sword and approached Duo as the crowd looked on. The craft open it's cargo hold and carrying Duo, she sprinted and leapt gracefully into the hold, the door closing behind her.

"How did you get here?"

"We used a spare shuttle."

Duo winced as the wounds he had received were aggravated, "I mean you're alive."

"…"

"You really are the perfect soldier." Duo's head sagged as he passed out.

_I am a soldier…_Relena pulled a blanket over Duo's form, knowing he would survive his injuries. _I fight and kill, sometimes I make mistakes, sometimes I save lives…_ She sat down beside Wufei and pulled a headset on.

"That was quiet a speech you made."

"It was only the truth."

"The truth could be a powerful weapon."

Relena paused and then looked out the window. _A powerful weapon indeed._

**Episode 11: Allies, Foes, and Honor**

**Always** **forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much**

Duo, still recovering from his wounds, winced as Quatre enveloped him a tight "welcome home" hug. When he turned to Wufei, he received a glare that plainly told him not to even think about it. What Quatre didn't expect was to see a slender woman to exit the shuttle. "Relena?"

She turned her head towards him and nodded. Ignoring her glare, Quatre leaped forward to hug and kiss her. "We all thought you were dead."

"…I was. OZ actually brought me back to life."

Quatre smiled once more before he gestured for them to enter his base. "Cathy is also here, and her brother too."

Duo grinned, "Is that why I had to wait from Relena to come back alive in order to get saved?"

"Not exactly."

Cathy pushed herself away from the wall and strode forth to shake Relena's hand. "Good to see you."

Relena nodded and withdrew to a corner.

The pilots arranged themselves against walls or sitting on furniture and Cathy brushed strands of hair out of her eyes as she began speaking. "My brother Trowa and I have been living here for the past five days. Shortly after Relena's "death" OZ attacked the place where we were staying. We managed to get out but several didn't. Somehow they knew where we were or they had been planning this all along. It was well planned. I do not suppose that they took the information from Relena or Duo because neither of them knew where we were stationed."

"Duo stayed with me after the battle. OZ also attacked. They knew every corner of the town. My people retreated, and the OZ force was wiped out, but not before the town was completely destroyed. The building I regularly slept in was the first to be destroyed."

"Is this building secure?"

"Yes."

"hn."

The group turned around to see Relena shake her head. "Don't count on it. We can't stay here long."

Deep down, the pilots including the new addition of Cathy's brother, Trowa, knew she was right.

Sleep evaded her once more. The course of years of long work had trained her body and mind well. The steady glow of the computer screen did not bother her eyes, and the darkness that surrounded her provided no comfort nor did it bother her, it just was. A window appeared on the screen, interested, though not outwardly showing it, she clicked on it.

Relena,

I must speak with you.

Please, I am in Room 738 at The Plaza, Belgium.

Send word.

-Heero

It took her no more than a second to make her decision. She scrawled a note to Wufei and left. She managed to reach Belgium as a stowaway on many transports. She reluctantly admitted that she had become too accustomed with the convenience of having her own transports whether it was Wing or Wufei. She nicked a motorcycle at an airport that had belonged to man currently taking a week's vacation in space. Relena smirked; companies should really watch their computer systems. She stowed the bike a block from the Plaza and debated whether or not she should take her laptop back out and send Heero notice. She shrugged, as a politician he should be ready for anything.

A knock on the door stirred Heero from his papers. He stretched and checked the time inwardly pleased that dinner was served on time. He opened the door and allowed the admittance of the waiter. He closed the door behind him and approached the table (where his wallet was) only to be suddenly tripped. "What the?" The waiter took the advantage of him down on the floor and locked various doors, windows, and closing the blinds. He rolled on his back and sat up, "Was there a point to this or? …Relena?" The young politician chuckled as he came out of his gaze and stood up. "I should have known."

"Will we be disturbed here?"

"No one will bother me until eight am tomorrow morning."

She stripped herself of the uniform till only her clothes remained. The form fitting jeans and shirt were not designed for fashion rather they were serviceable. While she did so Heero uncovered the food. "I take it you also added food for yourself." He picked up his food and waited until Relena was settled on the floor with hers till he began eating. They ate in silence each enjoying the quiet time. When they finished Heero watched her efficiency as she cleaned the tray up. She disappeared into the bathroom and Heero could faintly hear the water running. When she returned, Heero approached her. "I am curious."

She did not answer.

"I propose that we play a game of sorts. You ask a question and I answered. I ask a question you answer. Granted some things we can not answer because of various reasons but we have to be truthful and answer as much as we can." He sat down on the floor and motioned for her to sit with him. "What do you say?"

"I … accept."

"Alright, I'll go first. Why did you wash those dishes you used off?"

"Saliva that was transferred from my mouth to the utensils, to the dishes carried my DNA pattern. It's essential that no one may retrieve it if possible. Why did you send for me?"

Heero was startled over the answer but quickly regained his footing. "Zechs sent me a message for you. Why is it essential that no one may retrieve your DNA pattern? After all couldn't they retrieve it from your hair?"

It was six before her mental clock stirred her from an unfamiliar feeling of comfort. At first she was confused, confused as to how she felt this but a faint caress of air against her neck brought back memories for the previous night and early this morning. She allowed Heero to drag her into bed with him "only to sleep" he said. But sometime during the night she ended up wrapped up in his arms. The soldier's conscious screamed at her and begrudgingly she admitted its control over her once more.

She left the warm comfort and dressed again in the clothes she had taken the evening before. Heero woken then and watched her with interest. A knock on the door startled them both and Heero quickly pushed her into the bathroom with him. The large but deep bath was quickly filling with water. When the room door was opened, Heero push her into the water before stripping down to boxers and sitting down on the side of the tub as if waiting for it to fill, adding a type of bubble soap supplied by the hotel to the water.

"Sir?"

"I'm in here."

The male figure entered the room dressed smartly in an OZ uniform. "Sorry to disturb you so early but we have reports of a Gundam pilot in the area."

"All safe?"

"For now sir."

"I'll be down as soon as I'm ready please close my door on your way out." Heero stepped out of the water as he heard the door closed. After checking to see no one else was present he reentered the water closet and pulled Relena out from under the water. "Sorry about that but I wasn't expecting him."

Relena shrugged, "You thought quickly. I was prepared to jump out a window."

Heero was extremely glad that as she took the time to wash the bubbles off of her he was able to put a robe on. He retrieved a disk from his briefcase and as he handed it to Relena he gripped her arm. "This is from Zechs. I may not have a chance like this again so please forgive me for my abruptness Relena." He pushed her into a wall beside the window she earlier meant to jump out of and kissed her thoroughly. The soldier in her was off guard, surprised, and insensible. It did not know how to react. He traced her jawbone, and clutched her waist to him before impulsively letting her go. Knowing he couldn't let this continue.

Relena came to senses soon enough and clutched the disk to her before fleeing the room. Heero sighed heavily before returning to his bath.

"I suppose you want me to come with you." The Asian pilot studied the woman before him carefully and snorted. "You never do anything half way do you?"

"All I asked is if you would take me there. I've already looked it up. Two suits including Tallgeese are there, and the only other things there are wildlife."

Quatre studied the map carefully. We could remain here." Quatre pointed to the map, "And come if you have need of us."

His secondary viewing screen remained on Relena's form as Wufei left the others at their site to continue on to the field Zechs had said he would met them at. She was crouched in the little corner of his suit, and Wufei turned his head from the screen. He knew she controlled her heart rate, body heat, and such through her abilities that she refused to discuss but he still felt uneasy about it, he still thought he might be able to accept it better if she was using drugs. The screen "bleeped" and Wufei read the readings… She had slowed her heartbeat down to 48 beats a minute. He snorted, best to call her out of her meditation now so she could be ready for this meeting. "Relena." She roused from her mediation and nodded her head. Wufei scanned the ground until he spotted the site. He flew down low enough for Relena to jump down and backed off just enough to not over crowd them.

Zechs watched as the suit approached and waited for Relena. He was not startled to see her jump off the Gundam and land neatly in front of him, a gun by her side. "It's good to see you."

"What do you want Zechs?"

"I have come to deliver a challenge to you. Une's attack on the colonies interrupted us earlier. Wing has been reconstructed at Antarctica."

She sat in Nataku's pilot seat and watched Zechs. He sat in his own suit's seat and waited for the "right moment" to begin. Wufei had allowed her use of her Gundam as she refused to use her own for this fight. The other pilots and Cathy's brother (in the second seat of her suit) watched on uncertain that this was not a trap. "Now." She lunged forward as Zechs did and grit her teeth against the jarring of the attack. They moved back and engaged again.

She growled as Zechs managed to somehow damage to the suit's left arm and pressed forward giving the Lieutenant no time to withdraw. She evaded a strike and was prepared to slash Tallgeese's head of when an alarm sounded.

"Damn it."

Relena centered in on the direction Zechs was focused on and jerked her attention back to Zechs. "Is this how you fight!"

Zechs moved back, "Noin, who is it?"

"Lady Une sir." Noin paused, "She insists that we turn the pilot known as Relena over to her immediately."

"Deploy whatever we have and get our people out of here. Relena, we will end this later. Get yourself and the rest of the pilots out of here."

"You don't tell me what to do Zechs."

Quatre's face appeared on her screen, "Live to fight another day. We can't fight like this."

"Let me come along with you." Sally's voice echoed over the intercom in Tallgeese.

"Sally?" Zechs shook his head; "Une will stop at nothing to get you then."

"It's what's the right thing to do."

Quatre smiled on screen, "I suggest we return to space if Une is so eager to catch us."

Cathy touched a picture to the left on her controls, "To space then?

"It appears so." Trowa nudged his sister from his seat, "Space will allow us to have extra time to plan our next step."

"WHHOOO HOOOO! We're going home!" Duo's voice screeched into Wing's cockpit. "Home Wufei!"

Wufei ignored Duo's screams of delight as he watched Relena's hesitant retreat. "So I heard." He didn't mind using Wing as Relena fought her own personal battle in his suit, he had come to respect her not only as a person but also as a woman and a fighter, and he knew she desired to cut all ties with Zechs. He patched a com link between him and Relena alone. "The others are already heading out; we can ship out together to switch our suits back in space." Her silence over the link was understandable, "Come Onna, the cold of space is more hospitable than this flourishing planet."

Her voice, now raspy with emotion breathed into the com link. "I never thought this would be how the war would evolve."

"Relena?"

"I'm coming." She moved the controls and the suit turned to follow Wufei and the rest of the pilots back into space.

Zechs watched as the pilots departed. He grimly faced the task before him; _I've waited a long time to do this Lady Une…_

**Episode 12: Earth's New Leader**

**God is a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh**

"Mr. Yuy."

Heero ignored him as he sat in his office. When had thing become so complicated? Oh yes. A flash of the "Meteor" next to the shuttle flashed in his mind, it was then that things became so complicated. The files on Op. M still sat on the bottom of the lowest cabinet in the room. After he gained enough security clearance, he sent for copies of the files name O-01M, and now the people who wanted the death of his father and the girl he had unconsciously grown close to wanted him to become their "Lord Emperor."

"Mr. Yuy, might I remind you of the consequences if you refuse?"

"No. I think you've done that enough today. Give this letter to the leader of the Summit. I'll be down shortly."

Heero waited till the sound of footsteps faded completely away before standing up and walking to the "royal" clothes he had been presented. _If I can make a difference…so be it…_

"…The greatest paradox of them all is to speak of 'civilized warfare.' There is no civilized warfare, we cannot profit from any kind of warfare. We can only profit from peace. So I ask you to lay your grief, weapons, and vengeance down and aside so that one day we may achieve true everlasting peace." Heero took a step back and had to get a grip on is emotion to keep from running off stage. The audience sat before him; not stirring from their eerie silence. Then, out of nowhere, Ambassador Decker stood up and gave him a standing ovation, an ovation that would soon be copied by the other politicians.

As two men escorted him off stage an instinctive feeling told him to look up and when he did he spotted a figure in the balcony slowly walking away.

"So the boy accepted."

"Everything is going according to plan."

"Do you realize that as Lord Emperor he has the power to get rid of all of us?"

The three men continued on their way in silence until the man who spoke second spoke up again, "It's of no matter. He's a child. What does a child know? We will be puppet masters, the world our stage, and Heero will be our star player."

One of the men chuckled, "Long Live Emperor Yuy!"

OZ Base on Colony L1

"There they are!"

Relena lunged at Duo, sending them behind a wall that ultimately shielded them from the gunfire. "Wing to Arms status?"

A crackle came through the comm. link and Cathy's voice came over the radio, "Arms here. On schedule."

"Noted." Relena turned the link off and glanced to Duo.

"Never fear 'Lena dear! Duo is here to help you!"

_That's what I was afraid of…_ "Cover me." She turned sharply and started firing on the enemy. With on shot, she opened the vent above them and leaped up into it. The ventilation shaft was wide enough to allow her crouching frame, and as her crouched/ran she made her way towards the main comp room. The screens portrayed an unconscious Cathy slung over the shoulder of an OZ Captain and he made his way to a waiting ship. She allowed herself to smirk and turned towards the computers.

Hooking the link between her wrist back (which would transfer files to Wing) and the main computer was easy; hacking into it took a longer time. She ignored the sounds of battle as she rushed through the commands.

Sally admonished Duo with a quick slap to the back of his head as he laughed at Wufei's limp at an obvious leg wound. He glared at her, which courted an insult from Sally, which caused Wufei to called her "stupid woman", and it became a full-fledged fight. Trowa decidedly left the room at that point, considering if he should turn the artificial gravity off.

"Do you need help?"

"At it again are they?"

Trowa propelled himself upward in the zero gravity of the hangar and grabbed a side of armor to allow him to float next to Relena. "The Maganacs have taken Quatre off to make sure he wasn't hurt. Last I saw, Sally gave Duo a shiner with a well aimed punch."

Relena used the pliers to disconnect a few wires that looked like they needed to be repaired. "You are not worried about your sister?"

"She can take care of herself."

"Well said."

* * *

Heero tugged atthe woman'suniform as he and the Wing pilot fell on his bed. He smiled briefly and leaned into a kiss when he heard the most annoying sound turn on - his alarm clock. He groaned and shoved the memory of the dream and the one time Heero did actually kiss her out of his mind. It had been a week since he had been promoted to his new position. He roused himself and dressed in the uniform he had come to hate. He had refused to wear the crown they had fashioned for him, so instead they made him wear a medal with two lions fighting on a crimson background…he hated it to but would suffer through it.

He made his way down the hall after being fully dressed and opened the door to his office. He was most surprised to see someone already there waiting for him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had an appointment this early- Mr. Treize?"

The older man stood up and smiled briefly, "Well met Mr. Yuy."

"I won't support the Arms Race."

Treize nodded and took a sip from his cup, "I didn't think you would. Norin is absolutely positive he as you under his thumb."

"Sorry if that disappoints you sir. I told my father I would carry on his ideals, and I have added on my own ideals to that. I won't sacrifice them for the summit members."

"What did you want to do when you first started?"

Heero looked out the window, watching the morning sun, "I wanted to be in space, like my father…"

The assassin crawled through the small opening like a cat and purposefully walked over to the ambassador's bed. A blade from the assassin's hand gleams in the pale moonlight. A snarl is heard and the assassin leaps forward blade aiming directly for…

"The Hell?"

Heero pushes the assassin off of him and glares at the blade, "That _thing_ is sharp you know."

Relena straightened, "I am an assassin. What the hell are you doing with your windows unlocked?"

"You ruined my favorite pillow."

The soldier grimaced, "You sound like a politician now. What's this I hear about you being the Lord Emperor of Earth? Are you asking me to kill you? And if I really wanted to kill you, your pillow would be stained red rather than slashed."

"Are you willing to kill me?"

"…" She moved into the bathroom.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hearing no reply he decided to order food through his phone anyway.

He faintly heard the shower being run. He grinned, _so maybe she was a girl after all?_

After a few minutes Relena returned, her hair still wet and wearing a different set of clothes. At his curious expression she announced, 'I do carry other things with me.'

They sat together and ate much like they did before then Relena pushed the food away, "What are you doing here Heero?"

"I was told basically that if I didn't agree to become the "Lord Emperor" of Earth they wouldn't repair one of the colonies, they would stop feeding the homeless children, and they would kill my family."

Relena snorted and stood up away from Heero.

"Don't give me that perfect soldier routine Relena. Besides, in a week, I won't be 'Lord Emperor.' I have made an influence one these people. The new school will open tomorrow, and the new amendments will be put to vote the day after. These people are starting to believe Relena; you have to give them a chance."

She shook her head still turned away, "Give them a chance? You really are a politician aren't you? I don't have to give them anything except the blade of my sword. You don't know why I fight. You don't know me. I am different from you Heero. I am not a peace loving naive pampered arrogant aristocrat!"

"You can change Relena, you don't have to fight anymore. You can stay here on Earth."

Relena whirled around; her eyes narrowed and body tense. "I am a soldier, there is nothing else for me to do. And I would rather die that to stay here on Earth with you or any other absurd life form!"

Heero watched in amazement as she disappeared. He carried her dishes to the sink and began to wash them off; _No one should have to fight, least of all you Relena._

* * *

"Hey did you guys hear? Heero resigned! He just said it on tv! Treize is on now; he says that he appreciates Heero's work."

"Maxwell we already knew that."

"OH yeah… But still!"

The Chinese pilot closed his eyes as if praying for more patience. He looked up to see Relena walk in ignoring the other pilots and allies. She sat stiffly down at her computer and began typing. Duo perked up, "'Lena! Did you hear about the Lord Emperor resigning and Treize taking over?"

"…"

"Where did you go anyway?"

"…"

"Do you know where Trowa went? Cathy knows but she refuses to tell us. I think she's hiding something from us. I just don't think-"

Relena stood off disconnect the laptop from the phone cable, picked it up, and walked out of the room with out saying a word.

"She's back."

"What are you talking about Maxwell?"

"She was starting to talk and everything and now she's back to being the perfect soldier."

Wufei grimaced and walked to the door, "It's probably because she can't stand you. Go bother the woman."

Duo groaned as Wufei left leaving Duo to himself in the large room, "Oh man…" He spotted Sally and Quatre walking down the hall together and grinned. "This should be fun…"

Ten minutes later…

Sally grimaced, as another balloon filled with God knows what exploded on impact on her head. Currently, Quatre was trying to get the goop off of him to help her but it was useless. Duo laughed again and left.

"You okay Sally?"

Sally sat up as best as she could and faltered when Wufei walked by, stopped, backed up, and thoroughly examined the scene before him right up till he laughed while walking away.

"Sally? Are you alright?"

"I'll get back at him if it's the last thing I ever do."

**Episode 13: Support For Peace & The New Gundam **

**Only Those Who Are Mad Love War**

He read the papers carefully before leaning back and rubbing his temples, trying to rid himself of the headache that had been plaguing him for the past two days. The papers were from various reports from the colonies he was assigned to and they were all backing out of the peace treaty. One man claimed that the Earth's "Flying Demon" would not force him to "sign a bloody treaty." He sighed, and decided to turn on the news.

"Colony B-X978 was destroyed today as was all its residents…"

Heero sat up, "What the Hell?"

"This was a photo taken right before B-X978's destruction."

The picture was blurred but in the right corner there was a mobile suit. Heero leaned over, _how could this be true? OZ never submitted any reports…Relena, if you're the cause of this…_

* * *

Tap, tap, tap… Her fingers pressed the key.

New Mission /P

Do you accept?

Yes

/P /P

Ring obtained data on

The "Flying Demon."

/P

Mission: Intercept Flying Demon

Destroy it if necessary

Or capture it.

/P

Acknowledged

Relena cleared the screen and packed the laptop up. After stowing the things in her room away she took what she needed and left the room.

"Relena," Quatre looked at her. "You're not coming with us?"

"I have my own mission."

"Awe 'Lena come on." Duo got up and walked over. "You can go after…"

His sentence was stopped by a punch to his face.

"Don't."

Quatre and Sally went to Duo's side as Relena left. "You shouldn't provoke her like that."

"I just wish she would loosen up."

"Maxwell, with you around, everyone has to be on guard."

Sally helped Duo stand and looked at him with concern as he leaned against the wall, "But did she have to punch so hard?"

* * *

"I don't believe this. How could you not defend one transport? I don't care if was four gundams, you had you orders!" Une snarled and backhanded the officer. This is the second time you have screwed an operation up! How do you explain this?"

"Ma'am you've fought the gundams…"

"Get out of my sight!"

Une threw the report down in disgust, "How could four gundams do this…they used guerilla tactics before…why are they changing tactics now?"

* * *

"Target sighted." She pulled the control up and targeted the suit surprised at how similar it looked to her gundam. As the suit prepared to fire Relena fired two shots distracting the pilot. "Pilot of unidentified suit, disarm."

"They'll all pay-- starting with you!" The pilot screamed over the radio and lunged at Relena, Relena, in turn, fired the thrusters and back off… _That voice… Could it be Trowa! I thought he was only a backup pilot._

Trowa snarled over the radio and began firing his weapons in all directions, some hitting the colony nearby, and some hit Wing. She locked on and fired half of her missiles and gritted her teeth when they were avoided or did no damage. The computer blinked on her right and displayed the damage report… A few good hits, she was done.

"Trowa! Listen to me, I am not you enemy!"

"All who stand in my way are my enemies and they will ALL SUFFER!"

Relena took a shark breath in as Trowa raised the Twin Buster Rifle; she only had one chance. She fired the boosters and headed right into the blast. They were two close, Relena realized as they crashed through the colony that Trowa would have destroyed if she had not arrived. She gritted her teeth once again as Wing began to crumble, she fired the boosters one more time; better to kill both of them than to let Trowa continue on with his crazed senses.

* * *

Trowa came to with the vision of Relena's grim solder face looking down at him. She crouched down beside him, "Are you alright now?"

Trowa stiffened and bowed his head, "How can I be okay? All those people…"

"It wasn't your fault. I examined the suit after I drug you out. You engaged something

in it called the Zero System. It took control on your mind and actions."

Trowa closed his eyes that were now filled with pain. "I failed."

Awkwardly, she pulled his mourning form into her arms. "You stumbled. I read your mission read out. I have obtained this gundam so you did succeed."

Trowa took comfort in her presence and what she was willing to offer him. He clutched her tighter, "Relena." He clutched the front of her jacket and pulled her close. Though no tears were shed, the impact on this encounter on the two of them was just them. He clung to her for the support her needed to move on and she willingly gave it.

* * *

Relena adjusted her clothes and prepared the gundam Wing Zero for flight. She was surprised no one had come to investigate, but she wasn't heartbroken about it.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes."

"And we're taking Zero?"

"My suit is totally destroyed. I already transferred the data and destroyed the software on Wing."

"I can't-"

"I'll pilot Zero, you'll only have to sit in the cockpit."

He pulled on a shirt, "Alright."

Their flight, relatively short as it was, was also quit until they met Wufei and Quatre halfway in the secured docking bay. Together, the four pilots sat down oddly detatched over this situation.

"Trowa? Why did you leave?"

"I was told and given a mission by the Ring. I was to retrieve the suit Wing Zero and give it to Relena to use but I was …" Trowa shook his head, "The suit Wing Zero has a system built into it that can either be used to enhance the pilot or take over the pilot's mind. I was not strong enough to take control of the suit."

"The Wing Zero is most diffidently an upgrade from Wing. But the Zero system? I haven't seen anything like it."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that someone is building these machines? Doctor O, H, S, G, and J would never do something like this with out notifying one of us."

"…"

"There's something else…"

Wufei and Relena turned their attention to Trowa who was currently getting a cut clean on his arm by Quatre, "I encountered another suit. It was made in the same way and Wing Zero but someone else was piloting it. If I'm not mistaken, Zechs was the pilot in it, and that suit also contained the Zero System."

Relena bowed her head keeping her anger in tack. "Did you speak with him?"

"Briefly, he claimed he wasn't part of OZ anymore and someone had contacted him in gaining a new suit at this location. Apparently, Tallgeese was destroyed when he was defending the revived Sanc Kingdom."

"The Sanc Kingdom?"

Quatre cleared his throat, "OZ forces attacked the revived kingdom hours before you returned from your mission before last."

She pushed herself away from the table and left. Wufei turned to the two remaining pilots, "Quatre, see what Trowa needs for the med bay, and then contact the rest of the pilots. I'll seewhats wrong with Relena."

* * *

She punched and kicked in a rhythm that she understood. Her movements became faster as she remembered.

The mission had gone all wrong. She only had a long knife left. Her gun had run out of bullets minutes ago and all she had left was a long knife. When the person jumped out at her, she only reacted, she didn't think. She came to when Dr. J gripped her arm and dragged her to her feet. "You messed up." He shook her and pushed her into the back seat of a waiting car. "It was so easy! You've delayed us once again.If you mess up one more time, I'll make sure that you will learn your next lesson." Dr. J's voice was harsh and irritated, but all she could see and hear was the woman slowly burning to death and she clutched her new born babe to her body. The husband she had killed earlier when she bombed the quarters. The ground and her hands became eternally stained with the color of blood…

The punching bag flew across the room in her anger. But yet she was not satisfied and threw a punch at the mirror which she believed mocked her. Her hands, she saw again, were covered in blood.

"Are you going to become like the woman?"

She tried desperately to block Wufei's voice out, "You have let your emotions take hold. They are causing you to hurt yourself."

"No!" She cried out. "Her training screamed over and over in her mind, "You should act on your Anger, and Hate."

"That might be true in theory but you can't act on those emotions alone, and you must only act on those particular emotions in moderation. Quatre fell apart when Noventa was killed. Duo constantly gets himself in trouble because he can't control his emotions. You must control the soldier inside of you."

She brushed at tears that weren't there, "I went there, but he didn't and doesn't want to understand. I have to fight, I am a soldier."

"Heero Yuy is a pacifist, like his father. He has never taken a life. But if you don't allow your emotions to show sometime… I lost my wife because I was a fool. I lost my clan too. If you are the perfect soldier," he challenged, "You aren't and will never be a fool."

Relena glanced up at Wufei silent for a moment before turning away, "I thought last night, when this is all over…"

"Yes?"

"When we have won our fight and there is finally peace, what will happen to us? Attend school? Find a mindless engineering job? Have a few kids and raise a family? Soon reality will have no use for us and …"

Wufei strained to hear the last few words slip in the air, "Then, when they people feel free, they will want vengeance for all those people we killed, for the families we torn apart, and for our very existence."

"The people of not only space but earth will understand."

She looked up then with blank eyes startling Wufei to take a step back, "You think so?"

"Yes."

"Death is far more forgiving that Human Nature."

She left then and Wufei was left to contemplate her words alone—in the coldness of space.

* * *

"Well Mr. Yuy, you work as hard as your father did. If he was alive today he would be proud of you."

"Yes, I suppose he would. Now that the Flying Demon was destroyed, the colonies seem to be eager to sign the peace treaty."

The colony representative, Joseph Sattler, smiled in remembrance, "When I was a child, there was peace… Maybe my grandchildren will have peace too."

Heero nodded briefly to Joseph before his left when he returned to his private room later he was amazed to see a note addressed to him on the table. "Mr. Yuy…" It read. "I ask you to met me at the park tonight I have a few questions that need to be discussed with you. Enclosed are directions, come by yourself. Zechs." Heero scowled, was this the beginning and if it was …what did it start?

Zechs eyes the mission specs, "Was my letter to Treize and Mr. Yuy delivered?"

Dorothy Catalonia smiled, "Yes sir. Construction is 55 complete as well."

"We're ahead of schedule…"

"Sir?" A soldier entered the room.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A letter for you sir."

_Alright Zechs. If you want a war you'll have it._

_-Treize Krushrenada_

Zechs grinned ruthlessly, "Come on Gundam pilots. Come protect your precious space."

**Episode 14: A New Fight **

**Dying before the final battle has begun is no way to die.**

The screen bleeped and Relena clicked on the new message. As she read, she decided she was a fool. How dare he? Zechs was purposely involving Heero in this because he knew she wouldn't back down. But then there was the war… The new group White Fang led by her own brother had entered the picture and now the Gundams were put against even more odds than that of OZ. Relena looked at those who were in the room as well.

They were going over the final plans. Duo and Wufei would infiltrate the Space Fortress with Trowa and Cathy as back up. Relena was to stay behind and manage the technical, while Quatre was to deal with any changes in the plan. It was different. Relena was usually on her own mission or was taking part in the mission that was least likely to be successful. Sally and the Maganacs were off on their own somewhere, and personally, Relena didn't care - as long as they stayed out of her way.

She leaned against the wall as the four pilots departed. She knew that this war needed to come to a close soon if only for the sake of the civilians who wondered if at any moment someone decided their colony was expendable.

* * *

Duo winced as a bullet grazed his leg. Wufei wasn't much better. Somehow they had blundered their attack on the base. They did not expect to be this much force and guard, but it was their fault Duo sighed… While Wufei reloaded, Duo stood before him and fired into the hallway at the soldiers. "Wufei, we can't keep up like this!"

"What the hell you want me to do about it Maxwell?"

"You studied the maps, isn't there some ducks we can go through…?" Duo sweat dropped as he realized how low his magazine supply was. "I mean we can't die here…"

"An American at heart are you…" Wufei looked meaningful as his companion before throwing an explosive down the hall and while the soldiers recovered from the blast he grabbed Duo and practically tossed him into a duct that only a few knew about. Silently he cursed, it would take longer to go this way.

Quatre watched Relena pace off to his left. The headpiece that rested on his head was switched on and tuned to a frequency that was now silent. "The last message from Wufei said that things had taken the wrong turn. Everyone is fighting now." His words had no effect on her. "Treize will not back down nor will Zechs…"

Relena's agitation increased.

"You can end this war Relena. It's what Heero would have wanted."

She whirled around, "And what would you suggest for me to do!"

Usually he would have backed down by now but her antics only encouraged him. "You may follow this plan but even I can see its not going to be enough!"

"We are soldiers and we both have our orders."

"Are you going to become a doll as well?"

The five scientists watched in mild humor as the two young men in front of them deftly shot their opponents down one by one. Duo's clothes were stained with blood that wasn't just from him, and it was clear that we wouldn't be able to maintain his current stamina. What they didn't expect at the moment was for a girl, no older than them to appear and knock Duo to the ground.

"You idiot. Can't you even watch your own back?"

He grimaced as he could feel Wufei's smirk mocking him. "Yeah well get off my back!"

She moved away and tossed a set of keys towards his general direction. "You better get the hell out of here!"

"What do you mean?"

She watched as Wufei moved toward the scientists and began releasing them. "Well, _DUO_, this is going to be the final battle ground." She secured the gun at her hip and began moving off.

"Wait! How do you know my name!"

She grinned impishly back at him, "We all have our secrets!"

* * *

Heero tried as best as he could not to cough, but it seemed impossible. He knew for sure one of his ribs was cracked and he would have a hell of a lot of bruising but that was all he could register right now. Zechs was insistent on knowing the secrets about the earth sphere but Heero refused to bow down. He winced as the blonde soldier name Dorothy cracked a rib. Not much longer now.

"Bloody Hell!" She tore at the two cords until they came apart then set herself down to the task of tying them together. She hadn't received any new wounds as of yet but that, she reminded herself as she listened to the sounds of explosions, was subject to change. The door finally opened and with a flick of her wrist she sent a dagger into the throat of a soldier on the other side of the door. She pounced on the next soldier and cleanly snapped the bones in his neck.

Relena dashed away and ran madly down hallways at a speed that seemed near impossible. It seemed like minutes passed. Her blood pounded in her eyes in the rhythm of the war drum within.

As her feet lead her to a large one way mirror that showed the occupants on the other side, she sped up and jumped into the mirror shoulder first rolling as she fell and the mirror continued crumbling. She stood up, ignoring the cut on her cheek made from the broken mirror glass, and calmly held the gun in her hand up to the woman's face. "Dorothy I presume." Relena's eyes narrowed as the other woman smirked, "Well then you know who I am and what I want."

Dorothy's smirk turned into a rather large greedy and sickening grin, "But I don't know how much you are willing to risk."

Those in the command center braced themselves against the explosion. Information was continually shouted across the room.

"What do you mean Treize's suit no longer receiving or sending information?" Lady Une's hands itched to strangle the soldier that clearly, in her opinion, did not have the sense God gave him.

The solder was at a lost as to what to say, "I would appear that Treize has lost the battle and his suit is now destroyed…"

"Visual on Treize Krushrenada's suit on Screen One now!"

The crumbled debris floated peacefully in space as Lady Une screamed to turn off the visual. Her eyes floated and she looked away from the shouts of those who needed her attention. _Zechs… _She tore her glasses off of her face and in a sudden moment of emotion she snapped her glasses in half. _Zechs, how dare you._

"Get in the damn cockpit Heero, I am not going to die today." Relena crouched down in front of a radio trying to fix it.

"You did a good thing." Heero watched her as she continued to work, "Not many people would have allowed Miss Catalina to live. She--" He paused as Relena kicked the radio away and walked towards him.

"And not many people have insanity in their family. Get in the cockpit now or I'm leaving you here."

Heero cursed under his breath as it took him more time to move because of his injuries. Grateful when Relena helped him sit down on the floor and lean against her seat. "Where are we going?"

The cockpit door closed and the screens and panels flickered to life. "The radio mentioned before short circuiting that the Gundam Pilots were clear and in the Command Center with Lady Une. Something has gone wrong for the pilots to team up with her."

"And so we are going there?"

"Yes."

Heero did his best to brace himself as the Gundam avoided the weapons and battles of the other soldiers. An explosion just to the right caused the Wing Zero to shutter and Heero to grimace in pain. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

Slowing down upon sight of Lady Une's Command Center, Relena sent a brief message to assure that she was joining the other pilots and wished she could kick Heero for his foolishness. "I will not fight someone while you are in this Gundam."

_Even battles need a break_…. Quatre analyzed the information on the screen before him. The suits that remained on the battlefield continued fighting but it was quite evident that currently both sides were replenishing the major part of their forces.

"Zechs--"

Quatre shook his head to remove Relena's voice from his head. He had already heard her claims that Zechs had gone mad more than once, and he gave up being the mediator between the Gundam Pilots and OZ. Besides Heero Yuy seemed to have better results being the mediator now…

"Stop it, if what both you say is true then the former Lightening Count intends on landing on Earth and destroying it after he destroys us. What are we going to do about it?"

"Even with the addition of the Gundams, the White Fang still has mobile dolls that have yet to be deployed…"

"The mobile doll system the White Fang created is flawed and won't deployed until touchdown on Earth…"

Relena looked up, her eyes wide, "Doctor J?…"

The old scientist stared at her for a moment before expressing his dissatisfaction at her by a combination of body movement and stinging words, "…01 you did not complete your mission. Are you always going to be a failure?"

"Other things required attention sir. The mission would have completely failed if not for the secondary points."

With his good hands he slapped her across the face and was almost mollified when she did not move. "Girl, you try my patience. But now is the time for other things." His body reeked of the message that he clearly thought a male would have done better in Relena's place. "This plan of Zech's is flawed, his resources are down and the construction on Libra was never completed. He will need some new plan. The Peacemillion has rendered Libra's primary and many of its secondary weapons unable to operate."

"Lady! Voice only stream from the White Fang requesting to speak with you!"

"Then put it on speakers!" The room grew silent as the voice of Zechs, the former OZ poster boy, was transmitted over the speakers.

"Good evening Lady Une. How are you?"

"What do you want Zechs? Treize is dead, do you want us to surrender?"

"No Lady… That would not accomplish anything. Besides, no one will realize the horror of war until I'm finished."

"Then what do you want?"

"The End."

Static filled the speaker and just as one of the soldiers turned the speakers off Quatre's voice rang out, "Zechs is now launching his replenished suits and back up!"

Lady Une grabbed the nearest Com link, "Deploy everything we got now!"

"That may not be enough."

Lady Une turned to the man that pilot 01 had called 'Doctor J'. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Zechs is probably planning to drop the two war ships onto Earth causing almost100 damage to the planet. As we speak, Zechs is most likely in his own suit preparing to give his life to make sure that does happen."

"And by your tone of voice I'm assuming that you have a plan for this?"

"I don't," Doctor J motioned to the four men standing behind him. "But we do."

"The scientists are boarding Peacemillion, three Gundam Pilots will join the battle shortly, and Mr. Winner is helping Lady Une. Why do you need to go to Libra?"

"…" Relena adjusted her flight suit, but at the same time tried to ignore Heero.

"Zechs will not succeed--"

"Zechs is my responsibility." She tore the patch from her suit the sent information to the computer about her heart beat, life support, and oxygen intake. "This is a final battle for me Heero, it is better to die on your feet than to live on your knees. Take this if you want something to remember me, I won't survive this fight. I will finish this now, as my responsibilities demand of me."

"How can you say that?" Heero grabbed Relena as she tried to turn away. "You don't--"

"When I allowed Zechs to live in order to save you he became my responsibility, and since he has always been my brother by blood he will remain my responsibility."

Heero's eyes narrowed as he put two and two together, "That's why that man was mad at you. You compromised the mission to save me."

"…"

"Why did you do that?"

"Go back to the Command Center Heero." Relena pressed a button on her left wrist that allowed the spacesuit to hug her body in a snug fit.

"Not until you answer my question."

Relena looked at Heero as he pulled her close, "I…" She closed her eyes as his lips descended on hers for a long lasting moment before pulling away. "I…" Her eyes hardened and she pushed Heero away and into Duo Maxwell, "Duo, take him to the Command Center and make sure everyone there understands he is not allowed to leave."

"uh…Sure…"

"No!" Heero fought against those who held him back.

Relena caught the handle that would pull her up to the cockpit pit and slipped into her seat. She needed to hurry. The gundam thundered to life and Relena gritted her teeth as she pressed the suit to move faster. She could see Heero in the Command Center watching a screen with her suit on it intently wishing that she had answered her question. As Libra's hanger grew closer, as did the inevitable meeting between her and her brother, she allowed her lips to curve into a small smile and look back towards the center. _Because of what the promise of tomorrow could bring… Please believe in me Heero. Believe that I can protect the promise of tomorrow._

* * *

Zechs watched the suit approach, _When I said no one would stop me, that meant you too my dear sister…_

**Episode 15: The Promise of Tomorrow**

…**Destroyed?**

**"They say pride leads men to war, I think its arrogance."**

**"Pride? Arrogance? What's the difference? …It all leads to the same thing."**

**"What about women?"**

**"What about them?"**

**"What leads them to war?"**

**The second man chuckled, "Love. What else could make someone go mad?"**

"Doctor J and the rest of the scientists have just boarded Peacemillion. Pilot 01 is entering Libra."

Lady Une gazed intently at the screen with one hand planted firmly on a hip. With each minute another person died, time, she reflected, is of the essence. "How long do the doctors estimate until they are completed? I want an adequate warning to clear our people out understand soldier?"

"They estimate thirteen minutes."

_Unlucky thirteen…_ Une turned to the blonde pilot sitting before a laptop to the extreme right of Heero Yuy. "Will 01 be able to stop Zechs?"

"If there is a way Miss Relena will find it."

"I didn't ask you Heero Yuy. I have yet to know why exactly you are here…"

"Tell Doctor J they have to blow up Peacemillion now! Libra is setting up for reentry into Earth's atmosphere!"

Une paused for a moment, "We'll finish this later Yuy. Get our suits away from Libra! We don't need any one killed by the explosion!"

"Relena…"

"Oh Relena…"

"Baby sister…."

The voice over her radio was taunting as she stood before the dark red suit. "Zechs, I have come to kill you. Arm yourself."

The laughing erupted over the radio waves, "You would kill your big brother? My my, father would be very disappointed in you."

Her eyes narrow and her grip on the controls tightened, "The Peacecraft family is dead, and I have never known a family let alone a brother."

"Oh I see now… You plan to save everyone don't you?"

"If that is what happens with your death then so be it."

"Don't make yourself sound like some martyr!"

Relena barely had enough time to guard against the attack.

"Unidentified suit coming in fast!"

Une turned to the Gundam Pilot, "From Libra?"

"No, behind us!"

Clicking the Com link into the sending position she raised the mike towards her face, "Unidentified suit identify yourself!" She waited for a count of ten, Quatre's surprise that the suit was made of Gundanium only briefly registered in her mind. Only a second before she gave the order to attack the suit did a voice come over the speakers.

"I'm Hilde. I'm here to help. Another faction is on its way, this is becoming an all out war and I don't think we're gonna be able to stop it."

"Are you a Gundam Pilot?"

"I may pilot a suit made of Gundanium alloy but please do not put me in the same category of pilot 02."

Une smirked, "Very well then. I gladly accept your help."

* * *

The two suits battled each other as their pilots so willed. The sparks and billows of smoke surrounded the two suits.

"What do you hope to accomplish Relena? This world is stained with the blood, with the blood of the Peacecraft family! This is the only way to cleanse it."

Relena evaded the attack and twisted the suit around so that her beam saber cleanly sliced the left arm. Gritting her teeth as Zechs slammed her into the wall she faintly heard Quatre's scream for her to "get the hell out of there" before the explosion of Peacemillion tore Libra to pieces.

Gritting her teeth she shut the Zero system down and switched the suit to normal mode. The warship was in state of total mess. As she looked around she saw…

"Zechs!" Kicking the door in her efforts to get out of the cockpit faster she leaped down and raced against her beating heart to get to the fallen suit. "Zechs!" She bit her lip as the effort to open the closed control and pilot compartment strained her muscles. But that didn't matter to her now… A pool of blood was forming that started out as a trickle from her brother's suit.

"Brother…" The door opened to reveal the bleeding form of Zechs.

"I guess I wasn't lucky enough to escape death this time."

"Milly…"

"Don't Relena. My time is over now… I'm glad that you made it alive and I could finally see you again. I do love you, you must believe that."

"Stay quiet", Relena crawled into the cockpit and quickly assessed the situation. "You're going to need some help." The com link on her wrist beeped, "What is it?"

"Pilot 01, you must destroy Libra."

Relena unconsciously stood straighter, "Doctor J that is impossible to do right now."

"If you don't millions will die and the Earth will be destroyed."

Unwillingly, Relena's head dropped forward, "Mission…. Accepted." The link dissolved into static until the familiar hands and arms of her brother drew her close.

"Get back to that boy who loves you." He forcefully pushed her off the suit, "I will pay for my mistake, not you."

"Brother!"

The door closed and the red suit came to life. A giant hand reached down and picked her and placing her on the shoulder of Wing Zero. "Leave now Relena!"

"Mill…"

* * *

"Libra is completely destroyed. The Earth is now out of all danger from Libra."

"And the new faction?"

"They've declared war ma'am. L1 and L2 have been taken over, they say that they'll have their formal declaration of war broadcasted shortly."

"What about our soldiers on those colonies?"

"Dead or taken prisoner."

"I see…" Lady Une gazed thoughtfully at the remains of the two warships. Her clear eyes carefully examined the wreckage. Something was missing…

"Where is Relena?"

Une froze at Heero's voice, "Sergeant! Get the Gundam Pilots and whatever we can spare to find that girl! I want her found two minutes ago! Do you hear me?" The sergeant saluted and ran off as Une turned back to Heero. "Mr. Yuy do you think you can make an emergency statement? We need to stop all flights and prepare for this new storm."

"Once I hear about…"

"Pilot 01 is alive."

Heero gritted his teeth, "And how do you know that Doctor J?"

He chuckled, "My dear boy… No one gave her permission to die. She's alive somewhere out there. When she can physically make she'll be here on your door step. What I propose is that right now we start our plans for what we are going to do with the new faction. "

"If I'm not mistaken, you ordered your pilot to kill herself before handing over the Gundams."

"I am not handing the Gundams over to OZ. Call this a temporary truce."

"Une if there is any word I trust that you will notify me…" Heero nodded stiffly at the woman's calm reply before leaving. He couldn't stand being in the presence of either one of them at the moment. Following the way he came in from the hangar when Relena brought him to the command center, he slowly made his way back.

Amidst the incoming suits, emergency personnel, and soldiers Heero found his way in front of suit that was closely modeled after the Gundam Sandrock.

"She's a beauty huh?"

Turning quickly around he was a girl, younger than he, smiling impishly at him. "Excuse me?"

"My suit. I asked if you thought she was pretty."

"I guess… Its hard to call a weapon pretty or beautiful."

"You must be Heero Yuy. I'm Hilde Schbeiker."

"How do you…"

"…Know your name? I work for an intelligence group, its my job to know such things. Ever since I lost my home, I've made it my business to know who was trying to create havoc so I could prevent it."

"So you're a Gundam Pilot."

"Hey don't make us sound like a disease or something. It takes a lot of training to be a pilot!"

"Doesn't anyone of you have a home?"

She paused, "I heard about your friend."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't remember any parents if that is what you mean. Where I grew up, we were all war orphans."

"Did you ever want anything else?"

"Never knew anything else. I--" She paused grabbed Heero's arm and reached towards the nearest radio.

" crackle Peace is not the absence of war. Rather it is the time where the people are oppressed and their dreams crushed! No longer shall we sit and allow the government to make our decisions for us. And I ask one thing of the people… Trust me. Trust that I can bring you justice. Trust that I can bring you freedom. And Trust that I can bring you true peace where our dreams are not crushed where we are allowed to live as we want! No more shall we lie down like dogs, today we will make a stand! Here is our declaration, we declare ourselves, our homes, and everything that we represent to be free from tyranny! Today we declare war…"

"Damn fools. They have no idea of what they are doing." Turning to Heero she frowned, "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"And what would you have me do?"

"Well I thought you were the person that is supposed to keep peace with your speeches, ideals, and all."

"I took up my father's work only because his untimely and unfortunate death enabled and demanded for me to do so. I have been used as a pawn and I'm tired of it. Politics weren't even my GOOD subject in school. People don't believe what I say, and I haven't even graduated from HIGH SCHOOL."

"What about…"

"Relena's body is floating somewhere out in space where my body would have been is she hadn't disobeyed orders and saved me. I obviously can not stop this war and nor do I have any intentions of helping out anyone by pretending to be on their side."

"You… You ARE on our side aren't you?"

"I'm going home, I don't know what to do in a war." He hesitated, "When they find what's left of Gundam 01 let me…" Heero looked away, "I've changed, we all have… I wonder what would have happened if things were different… --It was nice to have met you Hilde, I'm sorry it couldn't have been under different circumstances…"

Hilde watched as Heero stole into a shuttle after briefly glancing at the papers in the pilot's hands. _You're running away…_

* * *

"Although was has been officially declared, so far there has been no engagements. Lady Une reports to us that Heero Yuy has stepped down from all positions in and related to the government. When asked about the rebels all Lady Une could say was 'No Comment'. Since the recent revolution, L1 and L2 continue to lie within the grasp of the Rosen. The leaders of this "Rosen" have yet to be identified…"

Brilliant crimson eyes twinkled with veiled humor and psychopathic tendencies. The young man sat a mahogany desk staring at the view screen in contemplation as his fingers on both hands weaved together to form one fist that covered full lips set into a most satirical smirk. "Well Roger, it's begun. The Earth will soon be ours as well as the rest on the colonies. It was even easier than that we imagined."

"With you to rule them."

A third man nodded, "Of course…"

The crimson eyes now darkened, "**_I_ **wouldn't have it any other way. I expect to have all the information on our opponents by tomorrow. Do NOT disobey me."

The men nodded and a girl in the shadows made her escape in the same way she came in. She slipped into a technical duct filled with wires and began to make her way slowly back to her room and her computer. _Aya will be pleased…_

End of Part II

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing, its characters, etc. all belong to their rightful owners. The author of this fan fiction, by no mean, receives a profit for this; it's purely for enjoyment._


End file.
